Le Quatuor D'Or (Ou Dans un Monde Parallèle) (2)
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: On prend les mêmes et on recommence. Ils sont de retour! POur vous jouer des mauvais tours! Et cette fois, ils entrent en deuxième année, encore plus tarés que l'année passée! Entre elfe de maison sadique et une Chambre des Secrets soi-disant mortelle, on a du boulot cette année!
1. Avant le Départ

_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling, déesse devant l'absolu._

 _Salut les amis ! OUI, ENFIN ! Le retour du Quatuor d'Or ! Navrée pour le retard, il fallait bien que j'avance sur mes autres fanfictions, (que vous pouvez lire aussi, laissez moi des reviews!)._

 _Merci, merci, merciiiii pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Continuez à écrire, j'y répondrais au fur et à mesure !_

 _Allez, maintenant on attaque la deuxième année, vous connaissez l'histoire, mais maintenant, voyons voir ce qu'il va changer. Ah aussi, les chapitres seront plus longs que ceux du premier tome, mais aussi plus espacés dans le temps. Ou pas. Je suis imprévisible. ENJOY !_

* * *

 **Avant le départ**

« - Ron ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte, hurlait Mrs. Weasley à pleine voix.

Le rouquin soupira profondément, et déposa le livre qu'il lisait. Si on avait dit à Ron qu'il se serait pris de passion pour les romans moldus, il aurait rit au nez, mais non, il lisait les Jules Verne impressionné par l'imagination sans borne des êtres sans magie. Son père Arthur voulant les lire aussi, le garçon dut les cacher sous son lit.

Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel, la matinée commençait au Terrier. Ron toujours habillé dans son pyjama, quitta sa chambre, (un lieu dédié aux Canons de Chudley) et descendit dans le salon. Là, il y découvrit Susan Bones, Eddie Carmichael et Hermione Granger, tous habillés dans des vêtements de moldus. Interdit, il resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de décrocher sa bouche d'un O.

« - Salut Ron/Ronald, dirent-ils en choeur

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le Weasley.

\- Est-ce que tu as reçu ne serait-ce qu'une lettre d'Harry ? Coupa Hermione.

La jeune fille avait embelli pendant les vacances, les cheveux étaient toujours en bataille mais elle avait grandi et faisait maintenant la même taille que Susan qui était jusque là un peu plus grande qu'elle. Hermione portait un manteau gris souris sur un jean et un t-shirt rouge bordeaux à manches longues.

\- Non. D'ailleurs ça m'inquiète, je l'avais invité ici car maman et papa étaient d'accord mais...

Le trio soupira d'un même ensemble.

« - C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Susan. Quelqu'un intercepte forcément notre courrier. Harry n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettres.

Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient ramenés d'une queue de cheval. Elle portait un manteau noir avec une robe grise longue et des grosse bottes marronnasses. Ses cheveux étaient si roux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était une Weasley.

\- Tu crois que son oncle et sa tante.. ? Demanda Ron.

\- Très probablement, confirma Susan en hochant la tête.

« - Où sont les autres ? Demanda Ron.

\- Neville est en voyage au Pérou avec son grand-oncle botaniste, Padma est en Inde avec ses parents et sa sœur, et Su est en Chine, expliqua Susan.

Ron hocha légèrement la tête. Les trois amis lui avait envoyé des lettres enthousiaste racontant leurs aventures. Neville avait même joint des petites racines de géranium de faucon, un géranium poussant sur les parois des montagnes du Pérou, et donnant des fleur au pétales couleur ciel toute l'année.

\- Nous devons sortir Harry de là, décida Eddie. C'est une opération de sauvetage.

Le garçon blond avait les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau bleu à capuche, des bottes noires et un jean déchiré avec un t-shirt débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille alors qu'un petit anneau en argent pendait à son oreille droite ce que Ron remarqua. Il voulut lancer une petite pique quand il fut interrompu par Hermione :

\- Arrête de dire des idioties, le reprit Hermione avec sévérité. On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez des Moldus.

\- Et ça ne sert à rien, ajouta Susan, Ma tante va leur rendre visite la semaine prochaine pour la question de l'héritage sorcier d'Harry. Elle en profitera pour inspecter ses conditions de vie.

\- Qui sont très mauvaises, murmura Hermione.

Un silence éloquent souligna les paroles de la jeune fille.

« - On fait quoi alors ?

\- On peut très bien passer devant la maison d'Harry sans se faire voir et lui demander comment il se porte ?

\- C'est un bon plan, approuva Susan. Hermione ?

\- On peut prendre la cheminette et demander à mes parents de nous déposer en voiture.

\- Parfait. On y va ?

Ron secoua la tête.

« - Ma mère sera pas d'accord, je suis sensé nettoyer le jardin des gnomes avec mes frères.

\- On nous a..

\- Appelés... ?

Le groupe se tourna vers Fred et Georges qui entrèrent dans le salon couverts de boue.

« - Salut les gars, sourit Susan qui appréciait les jumeaux Weasley.

\- D'où revenez-vous, grinça Hermione, vous êtes sales !

\- C'est pas gentil...

\- Granger...

\- Recurvite prononça Eddie sous les cris des enfants. Bah quoi ?

\- ON. A PAS. LE DROIT DE FAIRE DE LA MAGIE. EN DEHORS DE POUDLARD . Hurlèrent Susan et Hermione en choeur.

\- Merci mec, sourirent les jumeaux.

\- Pour répondre à votre question mes chères amies, oui, on a pas le droit mais on peut fausser le Ministère.

\- Quoi ? Dit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Les Serpentards disent de ces trucs dans les toilettes des garçons, soupira Eddie. Faut écouter un peu.

\- Explique, ordonna Ron qui s'émut de son autorité.

Eddie lui fit une petite révérence avec un clin d'oeil.

« - Nous avons sur nous une Trace. Jusqu'à notre majorité. C'est une trace que nous pouvons fausser si nous sommes dans un endroit avec des personnes majeures autour de nous qui peuvent utiliser la magie. La Trace ne permet pas de préciser a qui appartient la magie. C'est juste une petite détection. Là, le ministère croit sûrement que c'est Mrs. Weasley qui vous a nettoyé vos fringues.

\- C'est... absolument génial, laissa échapper Ron les yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est beau que tu t'en rendes enfin compte frérot, sourit Fred

\- Après tout, on se sentait un peu seuls dans notre quête de la blague et de volupté, ajouta Georges en hérissant les cheveux de son benjamin.

\- Je rêve, se lamenta Hermione.

Ron sourit joyeusement à ses frères alors que Susan qui avait fermé les yeux pendant tous l'échange prit les choses en main.

« - Allez prendre une douche et vous habiller vous trois, on s'occupe de votre mère.. »

* * *

« - Vous reviendrez vite, répéta encore une fois Molly Weasley d'un ton pressant. Je vous fais confiance mes chéris, c'est EUX ajouta-telle en regardant ses trois fils, qui sont les annonciateurs de problèmes.

\- Mme Weasley, nous connaissons le monde Moldu comme notre poche. Hermione et moi avions pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire découvrir à Susan et vos fils le Londres Moldu, sourit Eddie d'un air charmeur alors que la susnommée roulait discrètement des yeux.

\- Et puis, renchérit Susan, j'ai entendu dire que votre mari était porté sur notre monde, il pourra en savoir plus par les récits de leurs fils.

\- Soyez sûrs que tout se passera bien. Ma mère viendra nous chercher en voiture au Chaudron Baveur, et nous serons sous sa garde avant d'aller au cinéma, continua Eddie.

\- J'aimerais bien lui parler, songea Molly. Devrais-je vous accompagner ?

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, coupa presque Susan d'un sourire étincelant, les garçons seront de retour à l'heure dite. Nous vous le promettons solennellement.

Molly Weasley fronça les sourcils mais les trois enfants lui décochèrent un sourire chaleureux. Elle soupira.

« - J'en profiterais pour ranger vos chambres et m'occuper des vêtements pour la rentrée de Ginny. De retour avant que la nuit tombe, et pas de BETISES, rugit-elle à l'adresse de ses fils.

\- Enfin maman, nous ne sommes pas...

\- Juste des agitateurs...

\- Nous savons...

\- Rester sages.

\- Je les garderais à l'oeil maman, soupira Ron.

Molly leva un sourcil mais jeta l'éponge. Complètement désabusée. C'est alors que les enfants prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se transportèrent chacun au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

« - Comment pouvions-nous mentir à votre mère comme ça ? Demanda Hermione épouvantée en marchant à travers les rues de Londres.

\- Beaucoup d'entraînement, sourit Fred qui entraînait son frère jumeau qui était complètement absorbé par ce qu'ils se passait autour d'eux.

Le groupe la suivait d'un pas décidé. Eddie et elle menait la troupe, mais les garçons Weasley et Susan même si elle essayait pas d'en laisser paraître était impressionné par le trafic et les boutiques moldues.

\- C'est quoi le cisséma alors demanda Ron ?

\- Le cinéma, corrigea Hermione, est une salle ou on diffuse des films sur un écran géant.

\- Des quoi ? Demanda Susan et Ron sur le même ton.

\- Des films. Des...pièces de théâtre. Enfin, vous verrez.

\- Attends on y va vraiment ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en choeur.

\- Evidemment, sourit Eddie. Il faut bien lier l'utile à l'agréable, non ?

\- Et puis, expliqua Hermione, pour que le mensonge soit véridique, il faut un peu plus de véracité.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est venu te chercher tôt, expliqua Eddie à Ron. On va voir le film maintenant et on s'occupe d'Harry après.

\- Bravo le sens des priorités, grommela Ron.

\- Little Whining est pas à coté. Il nous faudra prendre un bus, fit remarquer Susan.

\- On pensait passer par le Magicobus, sourit Eddie. C'est plus rapide. Et puis cette banlieue est à une heure de Londres max. Sinon j'ai faim. Kebab ? ajouta-t-il.

\- OUAIS, s'écrièrent les jumeaux qui n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

Le groupe entra alors dans un restaurant de Kebab, et Eddie paya pour tous avec Hermione et Susan qui avait eu la présence d'esprit d'amener de l'argent moldu. Les Weasley remercièrent leur amis et tous allèrent s'assoir dans un parc de Londres pour manger leur mets. De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvaient penser qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Des enfants moldus jouaient au foot.

« - J'ai presque pas envie d'aller au cinéma, soupira Eddie d'aise après avoir fini son sandwich.

\- Je te comprends sourit Susan, c'est une très belle journée !

\- Mais.. et notre plan, s'insurgea Hermione

\- On improvisera, rigola Eddie.

\- On est d'accord, approuvèrent les jumeaux

\- Et votre mère, fustigea Hermione.

\- Bah, sourirent les Weasley.

\- j'y crois pas se désespéra Hermione... Bon d'accord mais c'est moi qui décide où on va !

\- Pas de bibliothèque Hermione, l'avertit Ron.

\- Mais pas du tout... marmonna la jeune fille.

La bande explosa de rire et restèrent assis sur la pelouse à discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux n'y tinrent plus et allèrent jouer au foot avec les enfants moldus. Toute la bande sauf Hermione qui fut finalement forcée allèrent jouer pendant une heure dans le parc. Les rires montaient vers les cieux et éclairèrent les visages.

Puis ils s'en allèrent et se promenèrent dans les rues du centre de Londres, remontant jusqu'à Trafalgar Square qui émerveilla les Weasley et Susan.

« - Si j'avais su qu'on cohabitait avec quelque chose d'aussi beau disait t'elle en regardant la statue trônant au milieu de la place, je serais venue plut tôt !

\- Les sorciers devraient apprendre tout ça, sourit Eddie d'un air rêveur.

\- Ta mère est moldue non ?

\- Oui, elle est maîtresse d'école rit-il! Mon père était une Langue-De-Plomb, vu qu'il cultivait le secret, c'était pas difficile pour lui de cacher qui il était à ma mère. Je ne l'ai jamais connu mais il paraît que je lui ressemble beaucoup.

Un petit silence éloquent souligna les paroles du garçon. Depuis leur aventure dans les souterrains, Eddie était devenu un véritable fondement de la bande. Son panache et son franc-parler avait fini par conquérir tout le monde.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure, dit Hermione en consultant sa montre. On devrait aller prendre le Magicobus.

Ils étaient tous arrivés à Little Whinging en fin d 'après midi. Hermione avait une carte à la main et aidée par Eddie guida les enfants dans les rues du comté pour trouver la maison des Dursley.

« - ça devrait être à coté... Tiens c'est là !

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et tombèrent sur la maison.

« - Jolie maison, commenta Fred.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, bougonna Hermione. Regardez.

Ils levèrent la tête et tous pâlirent dans les mêmes secondes. Des barreaux ornait une fenêtre. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre, a qui elle appartenait.

\- J'y vais ? proposa Eddie avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

\- Je préfère qu'Hermione y aille, tempéra Ron. Elle connait le mieux le monde Moldu après tout, j'aurais trop peur qu'on dise des bêtises.

\- Moi aussi ! S'insurgea Eddie.

\- Je voudrais qu'on puisse ENTRER dans cette maison, Carmichael.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se reprit donc et tapa à la porte.

« - Restez là, ordonna à ses camarades.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Vernon Dursley.

« - Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, sourit Hermione avec politesse. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'aimerais discuter avec Harry Potter , je suis dans la même école que-

La porte se referma aussi vite sur elle d'un claquement sonore.

\- Monsieur ? Dit Hermione après un moment d'incompréhension.

\- PARTEZ, rugit Vernon comme un possédé. Ou j'appelle la police !

\- Mais enfin...

\- PARTEZ ! Aucun monstre de foire comme vous ne s'approchera de lui tant que je ne serais vivant ! Il ne retournera jamais dans cette maison de fous.

\- De FOUS ? S'insurgèrent les Weasley et une bouillonnante Susan Bones, prête à dégomment l'homme d'un coup de poing.

\- ALLEZ VOUS EN !

\- C'est absolument ridicule, gronda Hermione en tapant des pieds retournant vers la bande.

\- Il faut le faire évader, décida Eddie.

\- On a dit non ! S'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Le plan A a pas marché, donc j'exige un plan B... Susan ?

Susan avait attrapé les bras des deux jumeaux Weasley qui se laissèrent entraîner devant la porte de la maison avec une branche d'un des massifs de fleurs qu'elle avait détaché d'un mouvement donnant l'illusion d'une baguette. Elle frappa trois coups extrêmement fort.

«- Allez vous en ! Hurlait Vernon.

\- Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, rugit-t-elle, je vais la DEFONCER d'un coup de baguette magique ! Et les deux personnes m'entourant vous achèveront !

\- Oulah... Susan, essaya de dire Fred

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie en dehors de votre école de fous !

\- ça ne concerne que les sorciers vivant dans les familles de personnes sans magie, mentit Susan avec un tel aplomb que ses amis en étaient bouche bée. Nous sommes tous les trois de familles de sang pur. NOUS N'HESITERONT PAS, Mr. Dursley !

\- C'est du Bluff !

\- Donnez des coups de pieds dans la porte à mon signal et faites péter un de vos pétards, murmura-t-elle aux jumeaux qui sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Avec plaisir !

Susan pointa la baguette vers la porte.

\- PREMIER COUP, hurla-telle

Fred donna un coup de pied dans la porte à son coup de (fausse) baguette alors que Georges fit péter un de ses pétards. La porte trembla sous le choc. Vernon et une femme, qui était sans doute Petunia, poussèrent des cris catastrophés.

\- DEUXIEME COUP.

Le deuxième coup de Fed qui riait presque fut plus fort alors que Georges fit péter un autre pétard sous le regard absolument blasé d'Hermione et les applaudissements d'Eddie. Ron, lui, avait tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre et vit Harry qui observait la scène complètement hilare. Ron leva son pouce.

\- TROISIEME COUP ! Cette fois c'est fini !

\- Stop Stop ! Hurla Vernon, je vais ouvrir la porte...

Et il le fit. Susan était avec sa fausse baguette à la main, qu'elle pointait sur l'homme qui avait les mains en l'air, Pétunia juste derrière lui.

« - Voilà ce qu'il va se passer, gronda Susan. Ma tante passera dans la semaine prochaine pour les papiers officiels, mais à partir de maintenant, Harry est protégé par ma famille, la famille Bones. Il vient avec nous pour le reste des vacances. Si il doit revenir pour une raison OU une autre, vous allez bien le traiter. OU... je vous promets que les tribunaux sont bien chauffés à cette époque de l'année.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, s'insurgea Vernon.

\- Beaucoup de lois sorcières ressemblent aux lois moldues, lança Susan d'un air mauvais. J'ai douze ans et pourtant je sais que la maltraitance sur mineurs est passible de 10 ans de prison !

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve, tonna Vernon. Et je peux vous attaquer pour effraction !

\- Nous avons vu les barreaux à sa fenêtre et tous vos voisins qui sont forcément témoins oculaires, rugit presque Susan en réponse. J'espère que vous avez un bon avocat, acheva-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Sur ce, sans plus de cérémonie, Susan entra dans la maison avec majesté et se précipita dans les escaliers pour courir à la porte de la chambre d'Harry sans un seul regard pour le large garçon qui regardait la télévision dans le salon. Les autres de la bande des tricolores restaient dans le jardin.

Susan ouvrit la porte et découvrit Harry devant la fenêtre avec des barreaux dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il portait un jean trop large pour lui et un t-shirt rouge à manches longues, ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il avait grandi, et semblait avoir la peau sur les os, témoignant d'une malnutrition évidente. Sa chambre était insalubre, il avait à peine assez de mobilier faisant penser à une cellule de prison. Les lueurs du soleil couchant perçaient à travers les barreaux. Sans un mot, Susan s'avança vers lui et le pris délicatement dans ses bras. Dans ce silence, Harry lui rendit son étreinte et se laissa aller. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux du Survivant.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, rugissait Mrs. Weasley à tous les enfants devant elle.

\- Maman, répondit Ron il y avait des BARREAUX à sa fenêtre !

\- C'était horrible, Mrs. Weasley. Et parfaitement illégal, se défendit Susan.

\- C'est moi qui décide ce qui est légal ou pas, jeune fille sourcilla Amelia Bones aux cotés du père de sa nièce qui n'était autre que son frère.

Toute la bande était dans le manoir des Bones qui était basé dans le Surrey, non loin du manoir des Malefoy. Après avoir sorti Harry de son enfer, ils avaient appelé le Magicobus et avaient tous raconté leur vacances à leur ami Gryffondor. Harry leur raconta en retour la visite de l'elfe de maison qui fit sourciller toute la bande et c'est alors que la nuit était noire qu'ils avaient débarqué au manoir Bones. La surprise fut de taille quand les Weasley découvrirent leurs parents qui les attendaient dans le manoir les bras croisés en compagnie du père de Susan et de sa tante Amélia qui les jugea profondément d'un regard acéré.

« - Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça ! Ron, Fred, Georges ! Votre père vous aviez dit qu'on irait nous-mêmes ! De plus Mrs. Bones allait elle-même leur rendre visite, vous n'aviez pas à-

\- ça suffit, tonna une voix froide.

Tous se tournèrent vers Eddie qui était juste à coté d'Harry qui était mal à l'aise. Le blond avait les yeux d'une froideur palpable et regardait tous les adultes qui le jugeait de toute leur hauteur.

« - Il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Un elfe de maison qui débarque dont on ne sait où pour le faire renvoyer. Son oncle et sa tante le maltraitent et vous nous dites qu'il fallait attendre ?

\- Eddie, essya Harry.

\- Non. Même chez les moldus ce n'est pas acceptable.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que c'était mieux pour toi de rester là pour le moment Harry, expliqua Mr. Weasley.

\- AUCUNE. AUCUNE RAISON OU NOM NE PEUX JUSTIFIER UN PAREIL TRAITEMENT, hurla Eddie d'une vois si perçante qu'elle fit bondir toute l'assemblée.

Susan avait les yeux écarquillés comme toute l'assemblée. Seule Amélia gardait son flegme mais c'était la première fois qu'on voyait Eddie aussi en colère. Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe.

« - Harry, dit Amelia avec un ton égal.

Le garçon leva sa tête vers elle avec beaucoup de précautions, mais Amélia sourit légèrement.

« - Kori va te montrer ta chambre. Suis-le.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant le Survivant qui suivit l'elfe hors de la salle.

« - A nous maintenant, ajouta Amelia en se tournant vers les enfants. Vous n'êtes pas des adultes. Tout ce que vous faites à des conséquences directes sur nous. Vous ne pouvez pas-

\- Mais..

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à me couper, Susan, dit-elle d'un ton froid. Je disais donc qu'il y a des décisions que vous ne pouvez pas prendre. Harry est sous la tutelle de sa famille moldue et vous ne pouvez forcer leurs actions. Cependant.. Eddie, tu as raison, le fait que le professeur Dumbledore soit impliqué alors qu'il n'est en aucun cas le dépositaire des volontés des Potter est problématique.

\- Enfin, Amélia... essaya son frère, Malcolm Bones, Dumbledore est quand même...

\- Une personne qui outrepasse ses droits au nom de la puissance de son nom, dit-elle. J'ai le testament des Potter. On sait très bine qui aurait dù être les parrains et marraines de Potter.

\- Qui ? Demanda curieusement Susan.

\- Ce n'est pas ton problème, renvoya Amélia. Par contre le fait que le Magenmagot n'ait pas été informé de cette décision est mauvais. Le professeur Dumbledore sera remis en place et pendant que la justice fait son travail, Harry restera avec nous.

Le groupe des enfants faillit exploser de joie mais le regard autoritaire et sévère des adultes les calmèrent de suite.

\- Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, je sais que vous êtes très proche de Dumbledore mais j'aimerais que cette conversation reste..

\- Nous comprenons Amélia, coupa Arthur. Il sera assigné en justice comme les Dursley comme vous le souhaitez.

Molly hocha la tête d'un même mouvement approbateur.

« - On s'en va dit-elle à ses enfants. Dites au revoir à Harry et allez à la cheminée.

\- Miss Granger, Mr. Carmichael il y a un téléphone dans mon cabinet pour que vous puissiez appeler vos parents pour passer la nuit ici.

\- Vous avez l'électricité ? S'étonna Eddie.

\- Je travaille avec la justice moldue depuis le début de ma carrière expliqua Amélia d'un ton égal. Il faut bien savoir comment communiquer avec eux.

Les deux enfants de moldus s'échangèrent un regard et suivit Malcolm qui les mena au bureau placé au premier étage.

Seules restaient Amélia et Susan.

« - Je suis...désolée.,s'excusa Susan d'un ton embarrassé. J'aurais dû attendre mais... Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je ne peux pas..

\- Tu es une vraie Poufsouffle, sourit Amélia. Ça me rassure pour la suite. »

Elle étreignit sa nièce d'une rapide étreinte et s'en alla. Susan sourit légèrement.


	2. La Famille Bones

_Salut les copains ! OUAH ! J'avoue que je suis vraiment heureuse de voir encore autant de lecteurs au rendez-vous pour continuer à lire les aventures de cette bande de furieux!_

 _Ça tombe bien, car on est là pour au moins tous les tomes de la saga d'Harry Potter, donc vraiment MERCI, MERCI, MERCI + infini, de me suivre et de me donner la foi !_

 _MEA CULPA : Petite erreur, le manoir Bones est dans le Surrey. Le Manoir Malefoy est dans le Wiltshire. Donc pas du tout l'un près de l'autre._

 _Répondons à vos reviews :_

Maxine3482 _:_

 _Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! J'avoue qu'il aurait fallu que je sois plus précise xD Mais tu m'as trouvée donc tout va bien ! Alors oui, pour que soyez vraiment au courant chaque tome sera créé pour chaque année à Poudlard. Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux pour bien trier les informations, les reviews résonne vraiment en terme de saisons, j'adore les séries télévisées et ça se ressent ( peut-être ? Ou pas) dans mon écriture. Le nombre de chapitres va varier selon mon inspiration, mais le tome 2 sera d'ores et déjà un peu plus fourni que le premier car la chambre des Secrets est tout simplement un de mes opus préféré ! Mon préféré étant le 5 mais je m'égare..._

Karozthor the Necromagus _:_

 _Salut ! Oui, il est clair et net qu'on s'éloignera du canon même si les évènements restent les mêmes. Harry Potter sera un bon prétexte pour braquer le projecteur sur d'autres personnages mais il ne sera pas trop mis de coté, je vous l'assure. J'ai comme thèse que la personnalité d'un individu est façonné par son éducation et son entourage._

 _L'enfer Dursley a façonné la personnalité sacrificielle, oserais-je dire martyr, bon petit soldat d'Harry Potter, mais à partir du moment où on remet en cause cette éducation, où on remet en cause les décisions d'Albus Dumbledore, certaines choses changent dans le mouvement. Harry va s'affirmer un peu plus tôt que le tome cinq, et va aussi être entouré de plus d'adultes véritablement responsables. Ce sera intéressant de voir comment ça se goupille._

 _Concernant le procès à venir, je ne peux pas trop en dire (pour la surprise!), mais_ _j'adore_ _HTGAWM. Cette série m'inspire pour la plaidoirie à venir de Mrs. Bones. Car pour moi Mrs. Bones a le bagoût d'Annalise Keating 3_

 _keloush et chapellucie Guest_

 _Merci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant dans la suite !_

 _Readagain_

 _Mais attends si Lockhart part trop tôt, ce serait pas marrant ! De plus, ça me permettra d'intégrer quelque chose d'inédit dans l'histoire concernant une certaine maison. Je pense que tu vas aimer !_

 _Lily_

 _Ils m'avaient manqués aussi ! J'avais un peu du mal à lancer ce tome mais je suis contente de voir ce que j'en ai sorti ! Les éléments canons du livre seront TRES peu changés. Donc dans cet univers Sirius Black est toujours le parrain d'Harry, quant à la marraine... Vous verrez :)_

 _cilandra_

 _Haha, ça arrive promis !_

 _VOILA un message qu'on m'envoie pas mal par mess privé ! OUI, LES SERPENTARDS vont rejoindre le groupe dans cette année, c'est une déclaration OFFICIELLE ! Maintenant concernant les noms, ce sera à voir, ce qui me permet de faire une petite précision._

 _J'en ai parlé dans un chapitre précédent, mais à la base le Quatuor d'Or était vraiment supposé être quatre personnes de maisons différentes. Soit Harry pour Gryff, Hermione pour Serdaigle, Ron pour Pouffsouffle, et l'invité mystère pour Serpy. OR, j'aime tellement les personnages secondaires, tels Su, Eddie, Padma, Susan, Neville etc. Que le simple Quatuor est devenu un vrai groupe conséquent. Ainsi, à voir comment ça évolue :)_

 _Loursa_

 _Bienvenue chez les fous ! Effectivement, Ron à Poufsouffle paraît bizarre pour beaucoup! Mais franchement je pense réellement qu'il aurait tout déchiré dans cette maison. Il possède une certaine intelligence (son sens de la stratégie), fait toujours passer ses amis avant tout, est finalement un assez bon élève (voir ses résultats de BUSES), mais ne pense pas être à la hauteur ce qui s'explique par la présence de ses frères. Assez ironiquement, s'il avait revendiqué son indépendance pour aller dans une autre maison que Gryff, ça aurait été là, la vraie preuve de courage à mon humble avis. Et pourtant je n'aimais pas Ron avant, pareil pour Dumbledore._

 _Mais là j'essaie de prendre de la hauteur, j'ai lu pas mal d'essais m'expliquant ces personnages sous une autre lumière et je dois dire que ça permet d'avoir un avis plus en demi-teinte. Donc PAS DE BASHING (ou très peu)._

 _Merci encore à tous ! Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, hésitez pas à lire mon autre fanfiction Marchands de Secrets qui parle du Département des Mystères ! OOOOOOH :D Peace, et laissez des reviews, ça sauve les bébés licornes !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 02 : La Famille Bones_

A six ans, Harry fut enfermé dans le placard avec un petit matelas. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, ayant peur du noir car la seule lueur grésillante de l'ampoule pendant au plafond ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait pour seule couverture un vieux drap même l'hiver, et comme étagère une moitié de planche cassée sur le côté. Il était réveillé en même temps que Dudley qui mangeait déjà beaucoup à l'époque, ses rondeurs considérées comme adorables ainsi que ses boucles blondes entourant son visage poupon. Harry regardait son cousin manger à la table de la cuisine alors qu'il n'avait pas droit à cette même nourriture.

Venait le départ à l'école. Harry grimpait dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière avec pour simple déjeuner, une tranche de pain sans beurre, jambon ou confiture. Dudley lui avait droit à une petite valise bleutée avec des dessins de voitures remplie à ras-bord de victuailles. Sandwich au jambon, brique de lait, jus de fruit, bonbons, chocolat. Harry essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour être en bonne santé.

A l'école, Harry fut convoqué plusieurs fois dans les bureaux des professeurs. Mangeait-il bien, lui demandait-on. Est-ce que tu as de la famille ? Un vieil oncle éloigné, ou une grand-mère ? Il lui était impossible de répondre. Alors les professeurs lui lançait un regard plein de pitié et lui achetait le déjeuner.

Un jour, une assistante sociale sonna à la porte de l'oncle Dursley. Il minauda alors qu'elle entra et découvrit la chambre d'Harry au premier étage. Une chambre lumineuse, plus petite que son cousin certes, mais remplis de jouets flambants neufs. Harry forçait un sourire. Puis quand elle partait, les coups de ceinture ne pleuvaient pas sur son corps frêle, mais c'était des insultes, des mots terribles. C'était comme cela que les Dursley piétinaient sa dignité.

A huit ans, Harry décida de fuguer. Il avait pris ses maigres possessions. Trois pantalons, trois t-shirts et un vieux manteau de Dudley percé d'un trou qu'il avait reprisé avec du fil et une aiguille volés à sa tante Pétunia. Il était minuit passé. La maison dormait, bercée par les ronflements sourds de la famille Dursley. Harry ouvrit son placard avec délicatesse et sortit dans la rue. Il fit trois mètres et fondit en larmes. Qui pouvait vouloir de lui ? Vaincu, il retourna dans le placard, son oncle l'attendant sur le perron de la maison.

Le lendemain matin, Vernon posait des verrous à l'extérieur du placard enfermant le garçon dans sa cellule sans lumière.

Ce fut la vie d'Harry Potter. Lui le héros du monde magique. Ça le faisait bien rire dans un coin de sa tête. Ça le faisait bien rire. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu la lumière. Lui dont le monde se résumait aux ténèbres. Jusqu'à la veille de son anniversaire.

Sa chambre plongée dans les ténèbres se vit illuminée par des cheveux rougeoyants, une expression grave. Une fille aussi jeune que lui mais bien plus forte. Il prit sa main pour ne jamais revenir en arrière. Il était enfin libre.

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis le début des vacances d'été. Sa vision s'habitua à l'obscurité et découvrit son nouvel environnement.

Il avait dormi dans un large lit à baldaquin, dans une pièce aux murs peint d'une couleur chaude et orangée. Harry trouva ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et c'est en levant son bras qu'il découvrit qu'il... n'était pas seul dans le lit. Retenant un hoquet sonore, il découvrit Susan à sa droite dormant encore profondément, sa respiration faisant léviter ses cheveux roux cachant son visage.

De l'autre côté, Eddie était aussi endormi, sa jambe traversant le lit sur celles d'Harry et de Susan. Harry faillit éclater de rire en découvrant la bouche du Serdaigle, grande ouverte. Délicatement, Harry se glissa hors du lit et recouvrit Susan et Eddie d'une couverture avec tendresse. Le survivant ouvrit la porte et découvrit le manoir Bones.

La veille, qui avait été riche en émotion, Harry n'avait pu découvrir la bâtisse qui était plus grande que la maison des Dursley. La demeure des Bones était dans le comté du Surrey, non loin d'un village sorcier nommé YellowCounty qui selon beaucoup d'écrits serait le lieu de naissance présumé d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ainsi, deux grandes familles vivaient dans les environs. Les Bones, et les Smith, héritiers de la lignée de Poufsouffle.

Le manoir de la première famille était grand et élégant. Les pierres rouges de la bâtisse tranchaient magnifiquement avec les décorations faites de pierres blanchâtres sur les colonnes, fontaines et terrasses. Un jardin où se côtoyaient plantes magiques et plantes moldues éclairaient le domaine de couleurs joyeuses.

Harry descendit dans le salon où il découvrit Malcolm Bones qui lisait la Gazette du sorcier assis à une table circulaire en bois ciré avec une tasse de bon café fumant à sa main.

« - Mr. Potter, s'exclama Malcolm en découvrant l'enfant. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Comme un charme, monsieur, balbutia Harry.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Malcolm.

\- Si vous m'appelez Harry...

Malcolm s'esclaffa et lui désigna une chaise d'un geste chaleureux.

« - Asseyez-vous donc ! Je suis sûr que vous avez faim. Que voulez-vous manger ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Fadaises ! Kori, appela le père de Susan.

L'elfe de maison apparut et fit la révérence d'une façon servile. Harry remarqua qu'il portait un tablier de couleur jaune or, repassé et élégant. Kori adressa un grand sourire lumineux à l'enfant.

« - Mr. Potter, c'est un honneur, dit-il avec un accent campagnard. Que voulez-vous manger ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je…

\- Kori, ordonna Malcolm, amène tout sur la table. Connaissant ma fille, l'odeur du chocolat va sans doute la réveiller, sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son hôte qui ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Oui, Monsieur !

Kori agita ses mains d'un petit geste et para la table d'une nappe blanche et de victuailles. Harry vit alors des muffins à la myrtille, des scones, du chocolat, du jus de fruits, des fraises, du pain perdu, du thé, des œufs Bénédict, apparaître sur la table. Les odeurs se mêlèrent et atteignirent ses papilles qui en frétillaient d'aise.

« - Servez-vous Harry, sourit Malcolm. Quand on est jeune comme vous, il faut prendre des forces. Prenez ce que vous voulez, il y a assez de nourriture pour tous !

Harry balbutia des remerciements et se servit en muffins, œufs, pain perdu et chocolat. Malcolm et Kori furent ravis de voir que le garçon appréciait le repas. L'elfe fut si heureux qu'il servit lui-même Harry jusqu'à ce que l'enfant n'en puisse plus.

« - Halala... la politique, soupira Malcolm d'un ton songeur en fermant le journal. Il semblerait, expliquait-il à Harry que le Ministère refuse de revenir sur leur position concernant les loups-garous. Cette vieille grenouille d'Ombrage ne veut toujours pas leur donner plus de droits.

\- Il y a des... loups-garous ? S'exclama Harry.

\- S'il y en a ? Jeune homme, nous en avons une réelle communauté ! grogna Malcolm avec passion. A la dernière guerre, beaucoup de personnes furent transformées au front ou en représailles car ils refusaient de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Beaucoup de personnes de familles nobles ou non furent rejetées en raison de ce statut.

\- Pourquoi monsieur ?

\- La peur. Cette arme est utilisée à toutes les fins. Parfois, je me demande si nous sommes réellement sortis de cette ère. »

Le regard de Malcolm se fit plus ombrageux sous cette dernière ligne, mais il se força à sourire.

« - Ne vous en faites pas Harry, sourit-il, apaisant, les Bones ont plus d'un tour dans notre sac. »

Malcolm expliqua alors qu'il était lui-même avocat. Il se spécialisait dans le pénal mais pouvait aussi prendre d'autres affaires.

« - Je prends celles qui m'intéressent. Tiens, par exemple, il y a une semaine j'ai défendu un homme qui était condamné pour usage de magie sur la voie publique. Or, il s'agissait d'un usage de magie destiné à sauver un malheureux Moldu de suicide.

\- Et il a été arrêté ? S'exclama Harry.

\- La justice magique est une chose bien cruelle pour les Moldus, Harry, grinça Malcolm. J'ai, bien entendu, sauvé mon client, mais tout de même... Les droits de beaucoup de ressortissants du monde magique sont bien plus réduits que d'autres. Les Sang-Purs seront toujours au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, quand les Nés-Moldus auront toujours bien moins d'opportunités. Nous qui pensions que la fin de la guerre arrêterait cela. Nous avions bien tort.

\- Mais c'est injuste, s'insurgea Harry.

Malcolm sourit largement.

« - Ravi de voir que le sort de tous vous intéresse, dit-il sans cynisme.

\- Papa, interrompit Susan en descendant les escaliers. Tu ne m'as pas réveillée !

Elle était échevelée et encore dans son pyjama, un deux pièces violet lilas, Eddie sur ses talons en pantalon encore à moitié réveillé.

« - Vous dormiez si bien rit Malcolm. J'ai même pris une photo.

\- Papa, gronda Susan.

\- Je dois y aller. Le travail n'attend pas, plaisanta-t-il. Susan, les marguerites suffiront.

Susan hocha la tête gravement alors que son père l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla en sifflotant pour transplaner dans l'entrée de la maison.

« - Génial, le petit-déj, s'exclama Eddie semblant soudain très réveillé.

Susan et Harry s'esclaffèrent.

* * *

« - Bon, j'y vais sourit Eddie devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Je vous retrouverais sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée.

\- ça marche, répondit Susan, je t'enverrais un hibou.

\- Ouais... Harry...

Il se tourna vers le jeune Gryffondor qui avait revêtu ses vêtements, le pull vert sapin offert par Mme Weasley à son Noël précédent et un vieux jean de Dudley.

\- Désolé d'avoir perdu mon calme hier soir, s'excusa Eddie du bout des lèvres.

Harry sourit légèrement et lui tendit la main.

« - Merci.

Eddie et Harry se serrèrent la main avec franchise puis le blond entra dans la cheminée et, sous le regard médusé d'Harry Potter, disparut dans des flammes verdâtres.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, rigola Susan et voyant les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller en catastrophe. C'est un mode de transport sorcier. J'aurais bien voulu l'utiliser pour voir les Dursley mais malheureusement leur cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau. »

Après cette explication, Susan fit visiter la maison à son ami. Elle lui montra le rez-de-chaussée, dont la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Le premier étage avait toutes les chambres, au nombre de cinq ainsi que deux salles de bains. Le deuxième étage avec les bureaux de sa tante, et celui de son père, séparés par une grande bibliothèque, qui pensa à leur amie Hermione. Une trappe menait au grenier, que Susan avait aménagé en petit salon avec des malles de vieux vêtements, un vieux poste de radio, et autre objets. Le toit était ouvert sur une fenêtre circulaire qui donnait sur le ciel. Harry fut subjugué par la grandeur de l'endroit qui semblait bien plus réduit vu de l'extérieur. Puis ils descendirent dans la cave où Harry découvrit des bouteilles de vin certes mais aussi de curieux objets entourés de cadenas en argent et gravés de runes.

« - Ce sont des artefacts, expliqua Susan. Toutes les familles en ont. Certains datent des guerres de gobelins. Celui-là par exemple, dit-elle en désignant une armure brillante posée sur un mannequin, était l'armure d'une de mes ancêtres, Joséphine Bones Elle s'était battue lors de la guerre des deux Roses*.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas une guerre moldue ? Demanda-t-il en faisant appel à ses maigres connaissances sur le sujet datant de l'époque de son école primaire.

\- Officiellement. Officieusement, c'était aussi une guerre sorcière. A l'époque, les Lancaster étaient soutenus par la communauté magique car les York étaient des pro-chasse aux sorcières.

\- Mais les York ont gagné ?

\- Oui. Heureusement, le roi Edward n'est pas resté longtemps au pouvoir, et les Tudors ont pris la suite. Ils étaient bien plus progressifs. Le roi voulait même que la communauté magique se mêle aux Moldus, mais nous avons préféré le secret. Les Moldus n'étaient pas prêts.

Harry hocha la tête, puis découvrit la salle avec plus de curiosité. Il y avait des armes accrochées sur les murs, serties de diamants ou gravées de runes celtiques. Des tableaux étaient aussi sur les murs de la salle, mais la plupart étaient vides. Les autres regardaient silencieusement le jeune garçon qui marchait dans leur antre. Harry s'approcha avec curiosité d'un tableau au fond bleuté contenant une femme aux longs cheveux roux avec une robe datant de l'époque Victorienne.

« -Par la barbe de Merlin! Explosa sa voix féminine à travers le cadre. Ta mère ne sera pas heureuse de voir que tu emmènes des intrus dans l'antre des Bones!

\- Harry, je te présente Elisabeth Bones, sourit Susan, elle était une grande conseillère à la cour de la reine Victoria pour le monde magique. Et oui... Elle jure comme une charretière.

\- Je parle comme je veux, par les bourses de Lancelot, piailla Elisabeth alors qu'Harry la regardait d'un air halluciné. Tu me dois le respect, petite ingénue !

\- Bon, on va dans le jardin ? l'ignora Susan.

\- GOURGANDINE !

\- EH ! C'est un mot interdit, rugit Susan.

Elisabeth lui tira la langue.

Quand ils remontèrent de l'antre du sous-sol, Kori apparut avec un panier rempli de sandwiches et autres mets froids qu'il confia à Susan. Puis il fit apparaître le balai de l'héritière, un Comète 260 et le balai d'Harry qu'il pensait avoir laissé à Poudlard.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore l'a renvoyé ici pour le reste de vos vacances, expliqua l'elfe de maison avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Susan s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Rien ne lui échappe, laissa échapper l'elfe.

\- Kori. J'ai une question, sourcilla Harry, est-ce que tu connaitrais un elfe de maison nommé Dobby ? »

Kori se figea. Il se tourna vers Susan qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« - Maîtresse Amélia m'a demandé de ne pas vous donner cette information.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car elle est partie voir les maîtres de Dobby. Elle a dit qu'elle vous en parlera ce soir. »

Harry et Susan soupirèrent mais acceptèrent la déclaration de Kori qui s'inclina en s'excusant puis s'en alla.

« - J'espère que Dobby va bien, regretta Harry.

\- Harry. Il a intercepté ton courrier et t'a mis sous le viseur du Ministère de la Magie !

\- Oui, mais ses maîtres sont horribles, répliqua Harry. Ils lui disent de se punir, ses seuls vêtements sont une toge faite avec une taie d'oreiller.

Le regard de Susan s'assombrit.

« - C'est l'ancienne éducation. J'imagine que c'est une très vieille famille qui n'a pas encore opéré sa transition progressive. Tous les Sang-Purs ne sont pas comme eux Harry.

\- Je sais, s'excusa le Gryffondor. »

Susan sourit légèrement, puis Harry lui emboîta le pas pour se retrouver dans le jardin de la famille Bones.

Le domaine de la famille s'étendait depuis une colline jusqu'à une partie de la forêt où le village sorcier était dissimulé. Harry et Susan s'amusèrent à voler entre les conifères et autres chênes, dans une grande vitesse. Harry découvrit alors que Susan maniait très bien son balai et avait de grands réflexes.

« - Tu devrais passer les essais pour faire partie de ton équipe l'année prochaine s'exclama Harry.

Susan éclata de rire mais ne confirma pas. Elle se contenta de faire la course avec Harry à travers les fourrés.

Quand ils eurent faim, les deux jeunes gens mangèrent leurs sandwiches remplis de crudités, de sauce et de poulet. Puis burent du jus de citrouille sous un grand chêne.

« - C'est mon endroit préféré, sourit Susan. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir. »

Puis, la jeune fille décida de faire visiter à Harry le village sorcier de YellowCounty. Le garçon aux lunettes avait les yeux qui brillaient en découvrant les boutiques magiques puis le terrain communal de Quidditch où des enfants de leur âge jouaient entre eux. Ils remarquèrent même Zacharias Smith au poste de Poursuiveur.

« - Smith, s'exclama Susan.

\- Tiens, renifla-t-il d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Bones et Potter.

\- Zacharias, répliqua Harry. »

Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes mais se détendirent très vite. Harry rejoignit son équipe et sous l'absence de Vif D'or (seulement libéré en matches officiels), le Survivant se révéla être un bon batteur. Susan était dans l'équipe adverse et donnait du mouron à l'équipe des garçons. Elle marqua un grand nombre de buts, même plus que Smith qui se battit avec passion et hargne. Puis le soleil se coucha. Harry, Susan et Zacharias furent éreintés.

« - Au fait, se tourna le blond vers la rousse. Il y a la réception dans deux semaines, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié.

\- Je ne le pourrais jamais, gronda Susan. Sommes-nous obligés ?

\- T'en fais pas, sourit Smith d'un air carnassier. Londubat a confirmé sa venue, tu ne seras pas seule dans le coin des losers.

\- Merci beaucoup Zach, siffla Susan d'un ton acide.

\- Potter, tu peux venir aussi. On t'enverra une invitation, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Il est chez moi.

\- Je m'en serais douté, renifla Smith, qui serra quand même leurs mains avec un léger sourire.

\- Quelle tête à claques, s'exaspéra Susan en le voyant s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête et suivit son amie sur les routes menant à sa demeure.

* * *

Couverts de boue et de sueur, les deux amis entrèrent la bâtisse où ils découvrirent Amélia Bones assise sur un fauteuil buvant une tasse de thé avec son frère Malcolm, l'air songeur.

« - Bonsoir les enfants, sourit Malcolm. Bonne journée ?

\- Parfaite papa, répliqua Susan d'un sourire. Mais là, j'ai bien besoin d'une douche.

\- Harry, intervint Amelia, prends ta douche dans la deuxième salle de bains à l'étage supérieur. Des vêtements t'attendent sur ton lit.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation, encore impressionné par la majesté d'Amelia Bones et suivit Susan à l'étage supérieur pour se doucher. Il découvrit ensuite un pyjama de bien meilleure qualité que celui donné par les Dursley ainsi qu'une robe de chambre à sa taille faite en velours rouge bordeaux et liseré d'or qui rappelait la maison Gryffondor. Harry descendit ensuite au salon où les adultes et Susan l'attendaient pour commencer à prendre le diner. Il remarqua qu'un couvert en plus avait été dressé.

La réponse vint alors même qu'il se posa sur une chaise. La cheminée vibra d'une flamme émeraude puis laissa apparaître une femme de la quarantaine, à la longue chevelure blonde nouée d'une longue tresse. Elle portait un chapeau de sorcière pourpre avec une grande cape de voyage repiquée d'étoiles et de fourrure pour la tenir au chaud. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de malice malgré son sourire fatigué.

« - Tu es en retard, l'accueillit sèchement Amelia.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Amelia, sourit la mère de Susan qui se jeta dans ses bras. Hey, je ne suis pas partie aussi longtemps.

\- Trois mois ! S'exaspéra sa fille.

\- Désolée, rit doucement Mrs. Bones. Harry Potter, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le garçon aux cheveux bruns alors que son mari l'embrassait fiévreusement sur la joue.

\- Oui, madame Bones.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Olive. J'ai une de ces faims ! Bonsoir Kori, dit-elle à l'elfe qui s'inclina bien bas pour accueillir sa maîtresse.

Olive Bones s'assit entre Harry et son mari Malcolm alors que sa fille était entre Amelia et Harry.

« - Maman travaille pour le Département de la Coopération Magique en tant que diplomate, notamment les pays de l'Est.

\- Russie, Estonie, tous les pays en « ie », blagua la mère. J'étais en voyage diplomatique en Roumanie dernièrement. Il y avait un colloque de la politique concernant la régulation des créatures magiques avec Newt Scamander.

\- Ce vieux fou voyage encore ? S'étonna Amelia.

\- Tu serais surprise d'apprendre à quel point les questions de l'élevage des Dragons et de l'immigration des loups-garous lui tiennent à cœur, répondit Olive avec un grand sourire. »

Ils passèrent le reste du dîner à parler politique, alors qu'Olive raconta ses voyages extraordinaires à un Harry qui avait les yeux qui brillaient. Puis à l'issue du dessert, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau d'Amélia. Susan resta à parler avec ses parents qui profitaient de leur temps ensemble.

Harry entra timidement dans le bureau de la magistrate qui était juste magnifique. Une fresque représentant un ciel nuageux était peinte au plafond et une petite bibliothèque était collée au mur derrière un grand bureau en bois verni.

« - Assis-toi, dit-elle en rangeant ses parchemins en désordre sur son plan de travail d'un coup de baguette alors que le Survivant prenait place sur le fauteuil jaune or de bureau.

\- Te plais-tu ici ? Demanda Amelia très directement.

\- Oui, madame, balbutia Harry.

Amelia sourit légèrement.

« - N'aies pas peur, rit-elle légèrement, tu peux m'appeler Amelia, tu es le bienvenu ici.

Harry rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- Harry, tu resteras avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée déclara enfin Amelia Bones

\- Et après ? Demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

\- Les Dursley sont toujours tes tuteurs légaux.

Harry baissa la tête légèrement vaincu. Amelia ramena ses mains à son visage.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que j'avais un parrain et une marraine.

\- Ils ne sont malheureusement pas disposés à prendre soin de toi.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Laissa échapper Harry d'une voix amère.

\- Non. Ils ne sont physiquement pas disponibles.

Harry regarda Amélia droit dans les yeux alors que la voix de la magistrate s'était adoucie.

« - Je vais te livrer une vérité dure à entendre les concernant. Veux-tu l'entendre ?

Harry hésita un instant, mais respira profondément et hocha la tête. Amelia sourit d'un air fier.

« - Gryffondor, hein ?

Harry sourit légèrement, son visage pourtant très pâle.

\- Ton parrain se nomme Sirius Black. Il était le meilleur ami de ton père. Sang-Pur, noble et très influent. Cependant, il est en ce moment même à Azkaban.

\- La prison des sorciers ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour meurtre et complicité de meurtre.

\- Qui ?

Amélia hésita un court instant à répondre, mais vit l'étincelle froide se dessiner dans les yeux verts du Survivant.

« - Le meurtre était celui d'un proche ami de tes parents. Peter Pettigrew. Quant à la complicité... Il a aidé Tu-Sais-Qui à trouver tes parents le soir d'Halloween en 1981 et à les assassiner en leur délivrant leur position.

Harry arrêta de respirer à cette déclaration. Amelia, inquiète, se leva doucement de sa chaise et vint sur ses genoux près de lui. Le garçon ne pleurait pas. Ne bougeait pas. Il était tremblant comme une brindille en plein vent.

« - Et ma marraine ? murmura-t-il.

\- Elle s'appelle Alice Londubat. Elle est en ce moment même à St-Mangouste avec son mari Frank et ne pourra jamais en sortir.

Harry se tourna plus pâle que jamais, mais avait une expression interrogatrice sur son visage.

« - Londubat... ?

\- Il s'agit des parents de ton ami Neville. »

La réponse tomba comme un couperet. Harry baissa la tête, regardant le tapis ocre du salon sans vraiment le voir. Amelia lui pris délicatement la main.

« - Harry, regarde-moi.

Harry se tourna lentement vers elle.

\- Je n'ai personne...murmura-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Amelia Bones avec fermeté. Tu as des amis qui feront tout pour toi, et tu as au moins une nouvelle famille, prête à t'adopter. Nous.

Harry faillit fondre en larmes sous cette déclaration mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, un léger rictus fier s'étendit sur le visage d'Amelia.

« - Ainsi que les Weasley. Et les Carmichael. Et les Granger. Les Londubat. Je crois même que ton ami Su Li a fait parvenir une lettre de Chine reçue ce matin-même à Susan. Crois-moi, personne ne te laissera tomber.

\- Mais je dois retourner chez les Dursley.

\- Pas tant que je serais vivante, rugit presque Amelia avec force. Les Dursley ont été prévenus, ainsi que Dumbledore. Le procès aura lieu en Décembre de cette année. Nous nous sommes portés tuteurs légaux à la justice sorcière jusqu'à ta majorité. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et accepta l'étreinte chaleureuse et inédite de Lady Bones. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

Il ne reviendrait pas dans les ténèbres.

 _Et voilà, le prochain sera disponible la semaine prochaine ! Et on ira faire un tour dans la demeure des Smiths... Zacharias va être assez présent pendant ce tome du Quatuor..._


	3. Le Bal des 28

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

 _Maxine3482_

 _Et non ce chapitre c'est pas encore la rentrée de Poudlard, mais ça va donner une idée de la suite de l'histoire :)_

 _Guest_

 _Moi aussi j'adore les Bones! Famille de Poufsouffle mais pas comme les Smiths, attachés à la justice... Ouais je ne les voyais que comme ça._

 _ReadAgain_

 _Lupin FOREVER! T'inquiètes, je ne le changerais pas. Vraiment de façon générale je respecte le canon. J'apporte des petites modifications mais les évènements restent inchangés ( normalement)_

 _chapellucie_

 _OOOH. Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite va te faire planer xD_

 ** _Je remercie ma bêta Jehanne qui me suit dans mes tribulations. D'ailleurs, petite surprise j'ai finalement allongé le chapitre!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : Le Bal des 28.**

Après quelques jours dans le calme, les adultes de la famille Bones, voulant remonter le moral d'Harry, firent livrer des invitations par hiboux à tous ses amis.

Ainsi, deux jours après, Ron, Eddie, Su, Hermione, Padma et Neville débarquèrent pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry en retard qui disparut sous une avalanche de cadeau (dont beaucoup de vêtements neufs) et passèrent le reste des vacances dans les nombreuses pièces du manoir Bones.

Les congés se virent bien remplis. Susan fit visiter tout le domaine du bois au jardin, et vit Neville bégayer avec admiration en découvrant des plantes rares dans une petite serre à l'orée du bois. Puis, les enfants découvrirent tous YellowCounty et retrouvèrent Zacharias Smith pour jouer au Quidditch. Ron se révéla être un excellent gardien, et Harry perdit un match pour la première fois de ses douze années d'existence alors que la triple menace Smith-Bones-Weasley menaçait de tout balayer sur son passage en intégrant peut-être la future équipe de Quidditch de leur maison. Harry se promit d'en toucher un mot à son capitaine Olivier Dubois. Hermione passa quelques après-midis avec Padma à faire réviser ses amis, qui finirent leurs devoirs de vacances en un temps record. Su, toujours la tête dans la lune se révéla être un excellent narrateur en contant les légendes et histoires venant de son pays natal soit la Chine. Les enfants passèrent une nuit à la belle étoile, avec Zacharias Smith qui fut invité à l'occasion. Le blond fier et buté était venu à reculons mais ne put cacher son enthousiasme, se révélant un excellent camarade. En voyant Ron et lui enterrer la hache de guerre, Susan comprit pourquoi les fêtes des Poufsouffles étaient légion pendant les vacances.

D'ailleurs, Truman qui était diplômé et entrait à l'Université magique de Pendragon*, leur envoya une lettre, que Zacharias dit avoir aussi reçue. Les élèves furent alors surpris d'entendre que tous les élèves de leur maison avaient reçu une lettre de Lydia Cameron et Gabriel Truman, les deux préfets maintenant diplômés...

Padma, Neville et Su racontèrent leurs vacances avec des tasses de ChocoGullis entre les mains « ChocoGullis, le chocolat qui réchauffe et te fait des gullis! », et montrèrent leurs clichés.

Une sortie à Londres avait été organisée une nouvelle fois par Eddie et Hermione, et à l'occasion, Zacharias et les jumeaux Weasley, qui avaient pris goût à le taquiner, avaient rejoint la bande. Les rejetons de sorciers sous les rires d'Hermione, Harry et Eddie avaient découvert le cinéma et en étaient sortis avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« - On dira ce qu'on voudra, s'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle obscure, les Moldus ont une sacrée imagination.

\- C'est clair, répondirent les jumeaux, Padma, Neville et Susan en chœur.

\- Ce récit était bourré d'incohérences, siffla Zacharias.

\- Arrête de nous faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé, répliqua Ron, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu brandir le poing quand Batman a donné une patate au Pingouin !* »

Zacharias ouvrit la bouche mais soupira et n'essaya pas de répliquer, soulignant la victoire sans appel du roux.

« - On va manger un kebab ? sourirent Fred et Georges (qui s'étaient entretemps découvert une passion pour ce plat) »

Le reste de la journée s'acheva avec la visite de musées, et la vue des bijoux de la reine où les jumeaux, avec le soutien de Su, assurèrent que la plupart des joyaux étaient des artefacts magiques.

La famille Bones refusa que qu'Harry se déplaça sur le chemin de Traverse, pris d'assaut pour le début des courses relatives à la rentrée à Poudlard et suite à l'article malavisé de Rita Skeeter, le concernant lui et le ministère. Ils préférèrent envoyer leur elfe de maison chercher la plupart des livres nécessaires pour Harry, Hermione et Susan. Les autres enfants, qui étaient des rejetons de sorciers, préférèrent s'absenter pendant une demi-journée et revinrent avec leurs achats qu'ils rangèrent dans leurs malles respectives. Eddie déclara qu'il avait choisi l'option Arithmancie et Etudes de Runes alors qu'il entra, suivi de Ron, ses parents et la fratrie Weasley. Eddie raconta alors la rencontre impromptue de Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley sur le chemin qui finit en bagarre à la dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart :

« - Gilderoy Lockhart, dédicaçait « Moi, le Magicien » ? S'exclama Hermione en levant son nez du livre de cours qu'elle était sans doute en train de mémoriser.

Les soupirs d'Eddie et compagnie accompagnèrent les lamentations que la jeune fille laissait déborder suite au fait qu'elle avait manqué de peu un de ses idoles.

« - Vous avez une sacrée droite Mr. Weasley, le complimenta Eddie, alors qu'Arthur marmonna un fier merci sous le regard effrayant de sa femme.

Les Weasley étaient invités à manger le dîner et se retrouvèrent autour de la table ronde qui se vit un peu agrandie par Kori l'elfe de maison. Les victuailles recouvraient la table cirée et c'est dans un brouhaha entrecoupé de rires et de répliques que le dîner se déroula dans la chaleur. Eddie continua le récit de la bagarre et raconta que Ginny avait donné une claque magistrale au rejeton Malefoy, ce qui déclencha une ovation. La benjamine Weasley se contenta de sourire largement et rougit en croisant le regard d'Harry Potter, assis en face d'elle.

Arthur Weasley parlait avec Harry d'inventions moldues dont il voulait percer les secrets. Percy et Ginny, les deux autres enfants Weasley se virent un peu embarqués par l'ambiance chaleureuse des Bones. Percy parla longuement de diplomatie avec Olive et s'intéressa de près à cette orientation professionnelle. Ginny était très réservée, rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Harry mais se vit mise à l'aise avec des discussions concernant le Quidditch et Poudlard avec Susan et Eddie.

« - Alors dans quelle maison te vois-tu, Ginny ? Sourit Padma

\- Gryffondor, bien sûr ! Piaillèrent les jumeaux.

\- Alors que Ron a magnifiquement rompu avec votre tradition familiale ? S'étonna Neville

\- Je m'en rappelle encore, sourit Ron d'un air rêveur.

\- Anticonformiste hurlaient-ils, se moqua Eddie d'un ton théâtral. Anticonformiste !

\- Haha, c'était magnifique. Je me rappelle encore de la tête de la vieille Mc Go quand elle a vu Ron brandir son poing et déclencher une émeute dans la Grande Salle, ajouta Fred (ou Georges?)

\- C'est un mensonge ! Maman ! Je te jure que c'est un mensonge ! Frissonna Ron en voyant le regard noir de Molly.

\- En tout cas, repris Harry, tu auras l'un de nous dans trois maisons. Quel que soit ton choix, tu seras pas seule, sourit-il à Ginny qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

\- Tout sauf Serpentard, renifla Ron qui se vit frappé par Susan d'une étincelle de colère. Bah quoi ?

\- C'est en excluant les gens sur la seule base de leur maison qu'on ne peut plus dialoguer avec eux ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des monstres, Ronald gronda Susan.

\- C'est bien vrai, approuva Malcolm de l'autre côté de la table, j'ai un très bon ami du département de la Justice Magique qui est un ancien Serpentards et qui n'a jamais été mouillé dans le mauvais côté.

\- Beaucoup de Serpentard ont tout de même rejoint vous-savez-qui lors de la guerre, ronchonna Molly.

Les Bones soupirèrent en chœur.

\- Molly... se désola Malcolm, faisant hérisser Mrs. Weasley. Tout de même.

\- Beaucoup de noms présentés dans les tribunaux étaient des Serpentards, répliqua Molly. Qu'on se le dise ! Vous étiez dans les hémicycles, vous le savez mieux que moi.

\- Au contraire, il faut prendre du recul et voir la plus grande image, sourcilla Amelia. Beaucoup de ces personnes n'avaient pas le choix. Vous êtes Sang-Pur, Molly vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Papa, demanda Percy _Peux-tu nous expliquer ?_

Mr. Weasley soupira alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de vin.

« - Très bon, apprécia l'homme en brandissant le verre à son hôte. Les enfants, la guerre était une sale histoire. Beaucoup de gens ont dû faire des choix difficiles pour protéger leurs familles, et cela incluait rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui pour protéger des innocents.

\- La société était coupée en deux, murmura presque Olive Bones d'un ton sombre. Ceux qui suivaient ou ceux qui mourraient.

\- La résistance menée par Dumbledore était éparpillée, continua Amélia. Ne dites pas le contraire, Molly, en voyant la femme ouvrir la bouche, vous le savez autant que moi.

\- La maison importait peu, gronda Malcolm, il y avait 9 collaborateurs pour un résistant. C'était suivre et survivre ou se battre et tout risquer. Beaucoup de gens avaient des enfants à Poudlard un tant soit peu en sécurité suite à la garde de Dumbledore, mais hors des murs, des choses terribles se passaient. Des rafles de Nés-Moldus fait par des Mangemorts ou des mercenaires... Des attaques de parents moldus...

\- On ne devrait pas parler de ça devant les enfants, intervint Molly.

\- Ils doivent savoir Molly, dit doucement son mari. Pour empêcher que ça ne se reproduise.

\- Tu sais qui ne reviendra pas. Ça ne se repassera pas.

\- Pas sûr, laissa échapper Hermione.

Tous les adultes se tournèrent vers la jeune Serdaigle qui rougit sous leur attention. Mais sous les encouragements silencieux de ses amis, elle prit la parole.

« - Il s'est passé la même chose dans les années 30 chez les moldus. Une certaine partie de la population avait été exterminée et c'était relatif à leur sang. Suite à cela, une guerre mondiale avait eu lieu. J'ai lu dans un livre d'histoire que ça s'est passé quasiment en même temps que le conflit sorcier nous opposant à Grindelwald.

Les parents ronchonnèrent en même temps.

« - Lui aussi était terrible, laissa échapper Malcolm.

\- ça suffit, grogna Molly. Parlons d'autre chose.

\- Molly a raison, approuva Amélia en hochant la tête contre toute attente. »

Le reste du dîner s'acheva avec des conversations plus légères. Ron dit au revoir à ses parents qu'il promit de retrouver à la gare Kings Cross. Les Weasley avec les jumeaux, Ginny et Percy prirent congé.

Le lendemain matin, Ronald s'étira dans la chambre d'amis qu'il partageait avec Su et Eddie qui ronflait en prenant tout son lit, mode étoile de mer. Le rouquin qui avait bien dormi, descendit les escaliers et découvrit Harry et Hermione qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner avec Padma. Susan et Neville étaient à l'extérieur en train de parler à deux autres elfes de maison, que Ron ne reconnaissait pas.

« - Bonjour Ron, sourit Padma. Où est Eddie ?

\- Il dort encore, bailla le rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est la réception des Smith, ce soir sourit Hermione, Harry et Susan ont été conviés.

\- Et pas seulement nous, sourit Susan en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle était suivie par Neville qui avait des paquets entre les mains.

« - Nos elfes de maisons viennent de les livrer, expliqua Neville.

\- Tu as un elfe de maison, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Su.

Le jeune asiatique était entré dans la salle à manger avec ses cheveux en bataille. Son pyjama était piqué d'étoiles qui bougeaient sur le tissu à chacun de ses pas.

\- Bonjour Su, l'accueillit Harry

\- La famille Londubat est une famille très influente expliqua Ron, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- La famille Weasley aussi, sourit Susan en délivrant un paquet à Ron.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ta robe de sorcier. J'ai pris des mesures pendant que tu dormais et je l'ai faite faire. Considère ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

Ron leva un sourcil mais déballa quand même le papier kraft autour du vêtement. Il découvrit alors une robe de soirée, couleur bleu marine mettant en valeur ses cheveux roux. Il remercia son amie avec un sourire.

« - Mais c'est quoi exactement cette réception ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

\- C'est la célébration annuelle des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Les 28 familles les plus vieilles et pures d'Angleterre.

\- Un repaire de Serpentard, siffla Ron

\- Il y aura beaucoup de vert et argent, c'est clair sourit Padma apaisante, mais je te rappelle que tu es aussi d'une famille extrêmement vieille, non ?

\- Mais ma famille a été reniée !

\- ça ne remet pas en cause la gloire passée des Weasley, répondit Neville. J'y vais depuis mes 8 ans, et j'y ai toujours vu ton grand-père Septimus et ta grand-tante Muriel.

\- Cette vieille chouette! S'étrangla Ron avec horreur.

\- Plutôt une traditionaliste, tempéra Padma. Elle est quand même la matriarche Prewett, possessive de tous vos titres de Noblesse Sorcière.

\- Tu y es déjà allée ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Je représente la famille Patil. On est une Noblesse indienne.

\- Et Ron, il y a toujours les rangs de la famille Weasley... Ton grand-père Septimus a toujours leurs droits, fit remarquer Susan.

\- Les Prewett et les Weasley sont de vieilles familles, dit Su d'une voix éthérée.

\- Et ils font partie de 28 sacrées, acheva Padma.

Ron interdit regarda ses amis sorciers.

« - Mais je...

\- Ron, ce n'est qu'un bal, rassura Susan.

Hermione, Harry, Neville et Padma échangèrent un regard. C'était bien plus qu'un bal, c'était évident.

« - Je suis vraiment obligé de venir? Renifla Ron avec humeur.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Susan avec un petit sourire. J'ai droit à une escorte alors crois-moi quand je te dis que j'en ferais bon usage. »

Le rouquin se contenta de soupirer mais avait du mal à dissimuler sa curiosité quant à l'héritage familial.

« - D'accord. »

Ron étant membre des Vingt-Huit suite à sa descendance de deux lignées, était officiellement invité et membre du registre. Ayant droit à une escorte, il proposa à Hermione de l'accompagner.

« - Comme ça, dit-il je fais honneur à la famille Weasley, sourit-il, faisant référence à leur réputation d'amants et défenseurs de Moldus.

\- Il voudrait mieux qu'elle soit avec moi, toussota Neville alors que le groupe se tourna vers lui. Bah quoi ? Je rappelle que mon nom, même si j'aimerais bien l'oublier, reste le plus puissant de nous tous. Hermione est une Née-Moldue, il vaut mieux la protéger de toute attaque.

\- Et puis Ron, tu ne veux pas te donner en spectacle là-bas ! Ajouta la Granger.

Hermione secoua la tête nerveusement alors que sa robe princesse couleur mauve mettait en valeur les boucles de ses cheveux ramenés en chignon. Ron soupira mais accepta sa défaite.

\- Bah, dit Susan habillée d'une robe jaune canari mettant en valeur ses yeux marrons avec un serre-tête noir (les couleurs de Poufsouffle), ma famille est même pas dans les 28, ça n'empêche rien.

Effectivement, la famille Bones ne faisait pas partie du registre mais leur force et leur ancienneté les avaient faits entrer dans le registre bien après sa rédaction, suite au siège de leur famille au Magenmagot.

Harry portait une robe de soirée verte sapin et sourit d'un air entendu. Comme les Bones, les Potter n'étaient pas membres des 28 d'origine et avait été rajoutés après qu'un de leurs ressortissants avait aussi été membre du Magenmagot, leur octroyant ce siège. Sans parler du mariage de Dorea Black à Charlus Potter.

Hermione était l'escorte de Neville, qui pouvait la protéger plus efficacement avec le nom des Londubat qui était très respecté depuis toujours, notamment depuis le sacrifice de ses parents. Personne, sauf cet idiot de Malefoy, n'osait insulter la famille de Neville.

Su portait une robe traditionnelle de la noblesse Chinoise. Une sorte de kimono avec des dorures, un large pantalon blanchâtre et un blason sur son dos avec les armoiries de sa famille, la famille Li.

Padma portait son sari, avec les armoiries de sa famille, la famille Patil.

Eddie qui n'était pas Sang-Pur accompagnait Padma en tant qu'escorte. Il avait surpris en s'étant habillé d'une robe de soirée noire ressemblant plus à un smoking, ses cheveux blonds cendrés bien coiffés.

Les parents Bones souriaient en découvrant la bande au complet, apprêtée et prête à en découdre avec le gratin de la société anglaise.

* * *

« - Ah c'est vous, ronchonna presque Zacharias en ouvrant la porte sur les Tricolores.

\- On peut repartir, si tu le souhaites Smith, dit Susan en haussant un sourcil

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ron presque de joie.

\- Pitié. Non. Ne faites pas ça, dit le Poufsouffle d'un air blasé qui laissait poindre une touche de désespoir. Je déteste cette soirée.

\- Laissez- nous donc entrer jeune homme, sourit Malcolm.

\- Mr. Bones, s'inclina légèrement Zacharias. Mrs. Bones.

Il se décala de la porte et claqua des doigts pour appeler son elfe de maison qui apparut pour s'emparer des manteaux des invités.

Le manoir des Smith était un peu plus imposant que celui des Bones et bien plus austère, alors que le manoir de Susan et sa famille était lumineux et engageant. La bâtisse des Smith était faite de pierres sombres à la gothique. Ron glissa à Harry qu'il était aussi sinistre que leurs propriétaires, ce qui fit rire le Survivant.

Les Tricolores entrèrent dans la salle de réception, une grande salle habillée par des décorations en cristal et de guirlandes couleur argent. Un chérubin en or voletait au plus haut au plafond et des petites plumes semblaient tomber du ciel. Les Tricolores découvrirent une flopée de gens en tenue de soirée discutant avec calme sous une musique douce jouée par un groupe de musique. Harry reconnut vite Théodore Nott entouré par Blaise Zabini ou Daphné Greengrass et une petite brune qui semblait être sa jeune sœur Astoria. Il vit aussi le fabricant de baguettes Ollivander et Ernie Macmillan qui discutait avec le vieil homme avec animation.

Pansy Parkinson riait comme une hyène aux propos de Millicent Bulstrode qui avait vêtu une robe noire très ample pour cacher ses fortes rondeurs.

« - Ce ne serait pas Bartemius Croupton ? Souffla Hermione qui tenait fortement le bras de Neville. Je l'ai vu dans le journal.

\- C'est bien lui, sourit légèrement le garçon.

Harry remarqua que Neville était aussi nerveux qu'elle.

« - J'espère juste qu'on ne dansera pas, avait-il confié.

\- Tu rigoles, s'était exclamé Eddie. J'adore danser !

\- Pas ce genre de sauterie, Eddie, avait lancé Susan avec le même air stressé que Neville.

\- Ma grand-tante est là, sembla pleurer Ron.

\- La mienne aussi, ajouta Neville d'un ton sombre. »

En effet, l'impressionnante Muriel Prewett était assise sur une chaise et conversait avec Augusta Londubat. Les deux vieilles femmes semblaient s'amuser.

\- Craignez-nous...plaisanta Ron d'un ton acide.

\- Harry, appela Padma discrètement. Y'a Malefoy. »

En effet, le blond à l'air suffisant discutait avec un homme aux longs cheveux blond platine, et aux atours si imposants qu'Harry le reconnut sans peine comme le père de son ennemi mortel.

« - Mais c'est pas Exane ?! Laissa échapper Hermione. »

Eddie dressa sa tête sur la mention de ce nom et effectivement voyait son amie Serdaigle, dans une robe lilas, discuter avec son frère cadet Christian qui entrait à Poudlard en Septembre, et son ami Sebastian Norris, lui-même à Poufsouffle.

« - Par la barbe de Merlin, laissa échapper Malcolm. Ils sont vraiment tous là ! Ils ont dû être attirés par votre venue, Mr. Potter.

\- Non... pensa Harry d'un air presque désespéré.

\- Ah, voilà Kingsley, sourit Amélia. Je vais le saluer. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt, un sorcier à la peau noire, était un membre du bureau des Aurors et semblait s'ennuyer ferme malgré sa politesse. Son regard s'éclaira quand Amélia vint le rejoindre pour le saluer. Malcolm encouragea les enfants à saluer leurs camarades de classe.

« - Vous vous rappelez de ma leçon express ? Murmura Susan.

\- Non, blanchit Ron. J'ai un trou de mémoire.

\- ça va bien se passer Ron. »

Heureusement pour le rouquin, Théodore Nott fut le premier à saluer le groupe, et contrairement au reste des ressortissants de la maison Serpentard, l'enfant aux cheveux bruns les accueillit avec un peu d'encouragement.

« - Je vous salue, dit-il à Ron, au nom de la Vieille et Noble Famille des Nott.

Ron allait parler quand il vit le regard moqueur et plein de dédain de Draco Malefoy. Voyant rouge, Ron se redressa alors dignement et sous le regard impressionné de toute la salle qui observait le rejeton Weasley venu pour la première fois, le vit faire honneur à ses aïeux.

« - Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille et Noble Famille des Weasley et des Prewett.

Ron abaissa sa tête légèrement comme Théodore sous les sourires fiers de Susan et Neville. Le sourire de Malefoy par contre, sembla fondre comme la neige sous le soleil suite aux salutations successives des autres membres des Tricolores.

« - Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille Famille des Potter, sourit Harry.

\- Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille Famille des Bones, ajouta Susan.

\- Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille et Noble Famille des Londubat, continua Neville

\- Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille et Noble Famille des Patil, déclara Padma. Namaste.

\- Je vous salue, au nom de la Vieille et Noble Famille des Li, acheva Su Li avant de finir d'une phrase en mandarin.

Théodore Nott hocha la tête à chaque fois alors que la salle réalisait au fur et à mesure que le jeune Potter était entouré de personnalités et lignées puissantes, le protégeant, sans parler du début d'une possible ascension de la Famille Weasley à travers leur sixième fils. Des murmures circulèrent entre les adultes qui assistaient à l'élévation d'une nouvelle génération. Théodore se tourna alors vers Hermione qui rougissait, écarlate, mais restait droite et digne alors que Neville prit sa main et l'introduisit au jeune Nott.

« - Je vous présente Hermione Jean Granger et Edward Damian Carmichael, amis proches de la Famille Londubat, Bones, Potter, Li, Patil, Weasley et Prewett. »

Certains glapirent suite à la déclaration de l'Héritier Londubat qui venait d'introduire des Né-Moldus et Sang-mélés sous la protection et l'amitié de lignées au nom révéré et craint. Hermione et Eddie saluèrent Théodore avec dignité alors que le garçon salua les deux invités en retour avec un léger sourire et s'éloigna peu après.

« - C'est tout ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Au contraire, dit Susan, on lui doit une fière chandelle. Il nous a permis de nous introduire à la soirée et à la société sans jugement. Son nom lui permet de faire ça.

\- Son ancêtre a quand même établi le registre, comprit Hermione.

\- ça veut dire qu'on peut aller manger ? S'exclama Eddie.

\- Oui.

\- Enfin, par Merlin ! Je meurs de faim ! »

C'est sous ces paroles que le blond disparut presque avec Su sur ses talons pour se précipiter sur le buffet. Ron se vit attiré par un sort vers son grand père Septimus qui était discrètement apparu et qui serra son petit-fils dans les bras. Le roux appela Harry pour lui présenter son grand-père un homme gentil et dur d'oreille. Muriel et Augusta félicitèrent Neville de grandes claques dans le dos alors qu'Hermione se vit entraînée en pleine discussion avec Amélia Bones.

Padma avait retrouvé ses parents qui étaient présents avec sa sœur jumelle, qui la félicita. Malefoy semblait fou de rage mais se contrôlait sous le regard froid de son père qui sourit narquoisement. Lucius Malefoy vint vers Mr. Smith pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui vint à le faire sourire et le rendre extatique. D'un tintement de verre, le père de Zacharias interrompit les bavardages.

« - Lord Malefoy m'a fait remarquer avec beaucoup de justesse qu'aujourd'hui est la première fois que nous avons la totalité de la descendance des 28 familles rassemblées en plus de la nouvelle garde de la Noblesse Sorcière. Ainsi pour célébrer cela, nous demandons à tous les enfants de venir au centre de la salle pour danser une valse et vous présenter officiellement aux yeux du monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Non, faillit hurler Neville.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser, s'exclama Ron alors que les Serpentards, sauf Théodore qui soupirait, ricanèrent tous.

Harry vit Malefoy prendre la main de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini celle de Daphné Greengrass, alors que Théodore Nott se retrouva à s'enfuir et à supplier quelqu'un du regard pour ne pas se retrouver avec Millicent Bulstrode. C'est alors que toute la salle, Harry et les Tricolores assistèrent à quelque chose d'unique. Presque rougeoyante, Susan Bones s'était approchée de Théodore Nott et avait fait sa révérence devant lui en tenant sa robe jaune canari entre ses mains pour lui demander une danse. Millicent Bulstrode semblait sur le point de l'étrangler mais Théodore laissa apparaître une expression soulagée et accepta la main de Susan pour l'entraîner au centre de la piste.

« - Bravo, geignit Ron. Moi qui voulais lui demander ! »

C'est alors que Padma arriva avec sa sœur.

« - Salut Parvati sourit Harry.

\- Salut Harry ! Ron, ça te dirait…?

\- Je ne sais pas danser !

\- C'est très simple, Ronnie, sourit Septimus. Compte un deux trois dans ta tête. Un pas en avant, un pas à gauche, un pas en arrière. Un, deux, trois.

\- Je t'aiderais, promis Parvati. »

Ron hésita mais lui prit la main quand Padma s'excusa auprès d'Harry car elle était l'escorte d'Eddie Carmichael. C'est alors qu'une main tira la robe de soirée d'Harry. Il se retourna quand il découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avec un grand sourire qu'il reconnut comme Hannah Abbott, de la maison Poufsouffle.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des 28, disait le Survivant en la suivant sur la piste.

\- Tu devrais lire le registre, dit-elle en acceptant une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'autre sur son bras.

Harry vit Hermione suivre Neville, qui priait en silence de ne pas se planter, et Su Li qui était au bras de Millicent Bulstrode, qui ne savait manifestement pas à quoi s'attendre. Zacharias Smith était avec Astoria Greengrass, et Ernie Macmillan avec Sally Smith, la cousine de Zacharias répartie à Poufsouffle dans la promotion d'Eddie. Exane était avec Sebastian et son frère Christian avec la jeune Callistia Rosier.

La musique commença alors sur un temps tournoyant et joyeux pas trop rapide ni trop lent, Ron commença à compter les pas quand il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il arrivait à suivre le rythme. Parvati le guidait aussi et Ron se prit vite au jeu. Neville de son côté se trompait au début puis se rendit compte au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance avec le soutien d'Hermione. Harry et Hannah faisaient de leur mieux et s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

Les plus doués étaient sans conteste Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, qui en envoyaient plein la vue avec des variations de pas qui firent applaudir certains adultes. Mais les plus attirants étaient Théodore Nott et Susan Bones qui, loin de la technique, s'accordaient parfaitement. Un léger sourire éclairait le visage de l'héritier Nott alors que l'héritière Bones vibrait de joie et bonne humeur. Su Li menait parfaitement la danse de son coté, et discutait à voix basse avec Millicent qui semblait rire à ses paroles, loin de l'image colérique qu'elle renvoyait aux premiers abords. Eddie et Padma avaient renoncé à toute dignité et tournaient en rythme mais en ne suivant pas du tout les pas traditionnels comme Exane et Sebastian sous le regard atterré de Christian qui suivait les codes au millimètre près avec Callistia Rosier.

La danse s'acheva sous les applaudissements bien nourris des adultes et les enfants se dispersèrent alors que les derniers à quitter la piste étaient Susan et Théodore qui se saluèrent avec respect.

La suite de la réception passa sans grand incident. Susan et Padma avaient pris Ron pour l'empêcher de prendre la mouche avec Drago Malefoy.

« - Ce qui le ferait gagner, c'est si tu sors de tes gonds. Reste calme et digne et ça le rendra encore plus fou.

\- Mais...s'insurgea Ron.

\- On lui balancera des sorts à la figure dans le Poudlard express, glissa Eddie d'un air très calme. Il n'y aura pas de témoins. »

Le groupe éclata de rire, alors qu'Hermione secoua la tête de désespoir.

Ils partirent ensuite sous les coups de minuit et regagnèrent le manoir des Bones. S'agissant de leur dernière nuit, toute la bande se retrouva dans la chambre de Susan avec leurs duvets et leurs matelas et passèrent la nuit à rire. Les parents de Susan amusés, virent les jeunes dormir bienheureux plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu...

* * *

« - Bon il est temps de se dire au revoir les enfants !

Tout le groupe était rassemblé sur le quai du Poudlard Express prêt à partir de la gare. Leurs bagages étaient devant la porte et les malles fermées. Hedwige était sur l'épaule d'Harry et refusait d'entrer dans sa cage.

Mr et Mrs. Weasley, les Bones, les Carmichael qu'Harry rencontrait pour la première fois (un Moldu avec une moustache et une sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds), les Patil qui serrèrent leurs filles dans leurs bras avec leur fils de quatre ans nommé Tanjot et la grand-mère de Neville qui leur fit mille et une recommandations. Les parents d'Hermione étaient un peu plus en retrait et étreignirent leur fille.

« - J'espère ne pas recevoir de notifications d'heures de retenue cette année, menaça Ellis Carmichael.

\- Enfin maman, pour qui me prends-tu ! s'indigna son fils.

\- Ne rigole pas avec moi, Edward.

\- Envoie-nous une lettre dès que tu arrives, Ginny, sourit sa mère.

\- Compagnie, allons-y ! hurla Eddie en entrant dans le train.

\- Harry, on se revoit à Noël, sourit Amelia en l'étreignant avec gravité.

\- On se dépêche, sinon on a plus de place, renchérit Susan.

Le groupe et Su, qui faillit rester sur le quai complètement dans la lune, se précipita dans le wagon et firent plein de signes de la main à leur parents à travers la vitre de leur compartiment en bout du train. Les silhouettes des adultes s'éloignèrent très vite à travers la fumée du Poudlard Express ! Ça y était, les voilà repartis !

« - Hey, je vous ai cherché partout ! Déboula Exane en ouvrant la porte du compartiment je peux m'asseoir i- ohoh !

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le compartiment complètement bondé. Harry et Ron étaient assis juste à coté de la fenêtre et jouaient aux échecs version sorcière. Ron battant le Survivant à plate coutures. Hermione et Padma étaient juste à coté de Ron et lisaient leurs livres de cours avec attention. Neville montrait à Susan son herbier d'herbes magiques tandis qu'Eddie s'amusait à dessiner des moustaches à l'encre changeante de couleur sur le visage de Su, le dos affalé sur le sol. Zacharias Smith était aussi présent, entraîné avec protestations par Susan qui l'avait trouvé dans le compartiment voisin.

« - Plus de place ? Lança Exane à Eddie, les visages curieux de Cléo et Sebastian sur son épaule.

\- Désolé, Ex.

\- Bah. On se reverra au banquet.

\- Je crois qu'il reste de la place dans le compartiment de Sacks, suggéra Sebastian.

\- Mais... Elle te déteste non ? S'étonna Eddie.

\- Oui. Mais je voudrais bien la voir nous dégager. Au pire je lui balancerais un sort de mutisme et l'enfermerait dans sa malle pour avoir la paix, sourit le Poufsouffle d'un air carnassier.»

Sur ces paroles et le regard halluciné de Zacharias qui avait suivi l'échange de ces psychopathes, le trio s'éloigna et rejoignit le wagon suivant.

« - J'ai bien envie d'aller balancer des sorts à Malefoy, sourit Eddie. Qui me suit ?

\- Eddie, tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire perdre des points dès le début de l'année !

\- Sache ma chère Mione, que Malefoy est au delà de la perte de points. Il s'agit d'une mission d'intérêt général.

\- Je viens avec toi, s'amusa Harry. J'aimerais bien voir ce que vas lui faire.

\- J'ai appris un nouveau sort cet été. Il est pas au bout de ses surprises, répondit Eddie d'un air ravi.

\- Bande de cinglés, soupira Susan.

Padma abaissa son livre.

« - Dites donc, on pourrait pas avoir une année tranquille ? Commencer une rixe avec les Serpentards n'est pas du tout malin.

\- Pas les Serpentards, corrigea Eddie. Malefoy. Je ne m'occuperais que de ceux qui interfèrent.

\- Qu'on me sorte de là, bougonna Zacharias.

\- On y va proposa Ron ?

\- Ouais ! S'écriaient Harry et Eddie.

Eddie se leva donc et empoigna la poignée de la porte du compartiment quand... La poignée refusa de s'actionner.

Le blond en fronça les sourcils.

« - Etrange.

Il actionna plusieurs fois de suite le loquet, mais rien n'y faisait : la porte ne bougeait pas. Il tapota la porte rapidement en murmurant Alohomora, mais toujours rien. Il se tourna alors vers le reste du compartiment qui avait remarqué son trouble.

« - Et bien ? Je croyais que tu allais déclencher une catastrophe.

\- La porte ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Alohomora, lança Hermione d'un air mauvais.

\- J'ai essayé.

Hermione leva un sourcil et se leva elle-même pour ouvrir la porte.

« - Alohomora, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Rien.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- On la défonce ? Proposa Ron.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini cette philosophie destructrice, s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Pas ma faute. Eddie m'a converti au taper fort.

\- OUAIS !

\- Dire que t'es un Serdaigle, se désespéra Neville.

\- La ferme, intervint Susan.

\- C'est moi où on est les seuls dans ce wagon ? Remarqua enfin Zacharias en tournant la tête.

-Nghpf.

\- Quoi ?

Su avait parlé mais était à moitié endormi. Le garçon asiatique se redressa lentement et regarda Zacharias qui commençait à réellement regretter de s'être aventuré dans ce compartiment.

« - L'elfe a dit qu'il allait fermer.

\- L'elfe ? Répéta Zacharias sans comprendre.

\- Bibi.

\- Bibi ? Dit Harry d'un air perdu...ATTENDS. DOBBY ?  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- NOOON, hurla le groupe sauf Zach et Su en choeur.

\- Les gars, balbutia Neville. Regardez.

Le Gryffondor était à la fenêtre. Le groupe se précipita à l'habitacle s'écrasant les uns et les autres pour voir à leur tour.

\- Mon pied ! Se plaignit Zacharias.

\- La ferme Smith ! Rugit Susan qui eut un calme impressionnant répondant à sa gueulante.

Le wagon des Tricolores avait été détaché et restait en arrière. Puis contre toute attente, il partit dans le sens inverse.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Tempêta Ron. Cet elfe nous pourrit vraiment la vie !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Neville

\- Hermione ? Se tourna Ron vers la jeune fille qui semblait un peu dépassée.

\- Harry ? Demanda Padma

\- Susan ? Dit le Survivant

\- Moi ? Sourit Eddie

\- AH MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN DISE QUELQUE CHOSE PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! Rugit Zacharias qui en avait marre de leur connerie.

C'est alors que Su se leva doucement et pointa sa baguette vers le plafond. Il prononça quelques mots en mandarin et … FIT EXPLOSER LE TOIT DU WAGON. Le groupe catastrophé se retrouva sous le soleil de l'automne.

« - Il pleut pas, expliqua le chinois.

\- Alors c'est ça maintenant ? hurla presque Hermione. On explose d'abord et on pense après ?

\- Su... ?

\- Il faut voler.

\- Mais Su... se désespéra Susan.

\- Vous avez compris, vous ?! S'étonna Neville alors que Zach levait les mains au ciel pour lui donner la force.

\- Mais nos bagages ne sont pas dans ce wagon, pensait Harry qui voyait bien le jeune chinois parler des balais.

Su secoua la tête et pointa le livre d'Hermione qui était le livre d'Enchantements de niveau 4.

Su sourit.

\- Physique.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Force contraire = Annulation.

Padma et Eddie claquèrent les doigts comprenant le raisonnement de l'asiatique.

\- J'ai jamais fait ce sort, expliqua Padma

\- Mais moi oui, dit Eddie en remontant ses manches. Allez, on y croit.

\- Mais de quoi il parle ? demanda Zach.

\- Le sort de Repulsion, expliqua Ron sous les regards hallucinés de Neville, Susan et Hermione.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit maintenant ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Au bout d'un moment... J'ai de l'entraînement.

C'est alors que tous les Tricolores (et Zacharias) se positionnèrent à la limite du wagon et crièrent en même temps.

« - REPULSO !

Le wagon se vit stoppé et repartit en sens inverse !

« - Je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Su lui même semblait surpris.

« - Mais c'est de la mécanique, compris Hermione. En redonnant une impulsion plus forte que celle de base on a inversé le mécanisme.

\- merlin, soupira Ron.

Zacharias se tourna vers eux.

« - Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Bande de barges. »

 _* Batman le Défi est sorti en 1992 !_


	4. Mission Fils A Papa - Lancement

Chapitre 4 : Mission Fils à Papa - Lancement

Navrée pour le retard ! Y'a eu les fêtes de Noël, et puis les problèmes d'inspiration... Mais merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive pour continuer !

 **MEA CULPA :** Il y a eu une erreur dans le chapitre 3. Sachez mes chers lecteurs que OUI le père d'Eddie est une Langue-de-Plomb ET décédé. Sa mère s'est remariée avec un moldu et est elle-même une moldue... pas une sorcière. Navrée.

 _La guerre des deux Roses est une guerre en Angleterre qui opposait le clan York et le clan Lancaster. Puis finalement c'est le clan Tudor qui a raflé la mise et le trône en mariant le roi Edward Tudor avec la fille du roi Edward York. Une super série qui s'appelle the White Queen explique très bien le conflit et en plus, cette guerre est l'inspiration première de la série Game Of Thrones !_

Yz3ut3 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message !

ange : Merci d'avoir souligné cette incohérence, j'ai effectivement rajouté deux trois lignes et oublié de corriger derrière alors que ma bêta avait déjà fait le boulot ! XD Et merci d'aimer cette fic !

Loursa : Haha justement, les nouvelles relations avec les Serpentards commencent dans ce chapitre...

Lilou : Les problèmes d'inspiration. L'horreur mortelle.

bdf007 : Cette fic ne sera jamais abandonnée. Elle prendra du temps, mais elle ne sera jamais abandonnée. Quant à Ron, j'ai la théorie qu'on devient une personne avec une part d'inné et une grosse part de choix. Choisir une maison différente, va changer le personnage mais il reste fondamentalement la tête de mule de Weasley. Il aura juste moins de stress et plus de confiance en soi.

IceQueen38 : KIFFE TA LIFE car VOILA LA SUITE !

* * *

« - Tu es donc officiellement le seul Weasley à Poufsouffle. Félicitations Ron, sourit Susan en lui versant un verre de jus d'orange pressée.

\- Trinquons à cela les gens, rit Eddie ce qui lui valu des regards courroucés de la part de ses pairs à la table des Serdaigles.

\- On devrait faire profil bas, non ? Murmura Hermione qui était assise à coté de Susan.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Toute la bande, sauf Su qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé était rassemblée autour de la table des Poufsouffles pour leur premier petit-déjeuner de l'année.

La veille avait été particulièrement éprouvante des suites à une heure de cris de tous leurs directeurs de maison réunis. Eddie avait été impressionné de la voix du professeur Flitwick qui était montée si haut dans les aigus qu'elle avait peut-être passée la vitesse du son.

Tous les élèves avaient perdu 30 points chacun ce qui fit commencer pour la première fois de l'histoire les sabliers de leur maisons respectives au négatif. Puis il avaient été punis et collés pour deux semaines mais pas renvoyés malgré le venin envoyé par le professeur Rogue qui se délectait de leur désespoir.

Bien entendu les autres membres de leurs maison n'ont pas aimé leur dernier exploit. Les Poufsouffles tolérants en temps normal, ont été plutôt calmes et ont préféré consoler Susan, Ron et Zach, alors que Justin Finch-Fletchey et Ernie McMillan reniflaient avec mépris. Zacharias a d'ailleurs failli donner un coup de poing à Ernie mais se vit empêché par les frères Morris. Il en prit la mouche et monta dans sa chambre comme un prince.

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigle ce fut un tintamarre de tous les diables. Hermione, Eddie, Padma et Su avaient leur oreilles qui sifflaient suite à leurs engueulades cumulées. Exane passa les voir dans leurs chambres et leur déposa une chocogrenouille sur chacun de leurs lits en souriant légèrement.

Chez les Gryffondors, on voulut savoir ce qu'il s 'était passé tout en maudissant Harry et sa bande de gros tarés pour la perte de points. Mais Harry et Neville furent muets sauf pour Ginny Weasley qui avait rejoint les Gryffondors. Mais le plus terrible furent les Beuglantes combinées de Ron, Neville, Susan (pour Harry aussi) et Eddie. Jamais de mémoire de Poudlardien on avait entendu une pareille engueulade.

Ce fut une pétition signée par une centaine d'élèves de tout bords suppliant les Tricolores de ne pas faire sauter le château durant l'année qui mis les feux aux poudres:

« - Comme si c'était notre faute, ronchonna Eddie Carmichael en froissant en boule la liste des élèves signataires.

Il hésita avant de la brûler mais choisit de mettre le papier dans son sac de cours. Hermione haussa un sourcil :

« - Tous ces noms regretteront amèrement de m'avoir provoqué, répondit Eddie d'un air carnassier.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard.. ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Car ma chère Mione, je considère que dominer le monde en utilisant les pistons est indigne de moi. L'intellect sauvera les idiots.

Susan, Harry et Ron laissèrent échapper un léger rire et Padma Patil un simple sourire amusé.

« - Quel est le programme ? demanda Susan en beurrant une tartine .

\- Cours de Métamorphose, ce matin en commun avec les Serdaigles, sourit Ron. Puis Botanique avec les Gryffons cet aprèm.

\- J'ai Potions ce matin, s'assombrit Harry. J'ai vraiment tiré le jackpot.

\- T'en fais pas, sourit Neville, je suis là.

Harry n'osa pas lui dire que ses catastrophes en potions plus la mauvaise humeur de Rogue qui avait une fois de plus échoué à les faire renvoyer n'allait certainement pas arranger la situation.

« - On se retrouve après les cours à la bibli, suggéra Hermione.

\- Je serais en retard, j'ai rendez-vous, se vanta Eddie.

\- Exane ? Sourit Padma

-... Oui. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, les enfants se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du château.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Eddie rejoignit Exane Mason qui sifflait joyeusement au bord du Lac noir.

« - Tiens, dit-elle simplement.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin avec des notes. Eddie le déplia et le lut en vitesse. Il l'abaissa au terme de sa lecture et sourit largement.

\- Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de me lier avec un rejeton des Mystères !

\- C'est la première et dernière fois que je te rends service Carmichael.

\- Quand est-il de notre amitié ? De nos serments enflammés sous la mousson d'été ?

\- La ferme espèce d'imbécile ! J'ai mes priorités ! je te l'ai dit l'année dernière, je ne peux pas m'impliquer dans ton bordel avec Potter, j'ai mon propre rôle à jouer !

\- C'est donc la dernière fois que nous nous adressons la parole ? Dit-il d'une voix faussement suppliante.

Exane leva un sourcil sous la fausse moue du garçon blond.

« - Je ne suis pas une Tricolore.

\- Ouaip. Tu es une Marchande de Secrets _(pub absolument infâme ! Ouais j'ai aucun regret!)_. D'ailleurs combien te dois-je ?

\- Vingt-cinq gallions.

\- C'est cher.

\- Je te donne le plan de quatre passages secrets et une salle secrète. C'est même pas assez.

Eddie soupira mais donna la bourse à Exane qui la récupéra en souriant.

« - Et que vas-tu faire avec cet argent ?

\- Acheter des chocogrenouilles.

\- Bien entendu, dit Eddie avec un rictus. Madame, ce fut un plaisir.

Ils se serrent la pince et se séparèrent.

Le soir-même, Eddie Carmichael revint voir ses amis au dîner et s'assit à coté de Ron Weasley qui buvait un jus de citrouille.

« - Et voilà !

Il posa le parchemin sur la table avec un énorme sourire et les regards éberlués de ses amis. Sauf Su. Qui dormait évidemment.

« - Et voilà quoi ? Demanda la voix traînante de Smith qui était assis à coté du dormeur.

\- Zach ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est Zacharias pour toi abruti ! Et tu es sur la table de ma maison je te rappelle !

\- Il n'y a qu'une maison, mon ami ! Celle du cœur !

\- Je vais te tuer un jour, se promis le Poufsouffle.

\- C'est illégal de proférer des menaces de mort, Zacky.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Hermione soupira et se saisit du parchemin pour le lire. Padma le décrypta en même temps qu'elle. Hermione abaissa le parchemin d'un regard intéressé mais méfiant.

« - Où tu as eu ça ?

\- Aha ! S'exclama Eddie, sache ma chère Mione que j'ai des amis très puisants, placés dans les hautes sphères de pouvoir ! Il savent bien des choses et...

\- C'est Exane qui te les a donnés, hein ? Soupira Susan.

-... Oui.

Harry, Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils. Susan sourit pour leur livrer l'explication :

« - Exane, Bash et Katie sont connus par les initiés dans l'école car ils ont des dossiers sur tout le monde et des accès partout. Exane en a pas l'air mais elle est l'héritière de la famille Mason, ils sont historiquement influents dans le Département des Mystères.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Harry, Hermione ayant la même expression.

\- C'est le département de la recherche et des services secrets de la Grande-Bretagne magique, expliqua Neville. Les gens qui y travaillent s'appellent les Langues-De-Plomb, j'ai un oncle qui y bosse. Toutes ses réponses sont toujours « Secret Défense.»

\- Mon père y travaillait aussi, sourit Eddie. C'est comme ça que je connais Exane, on jouait ensemble quand on était gosses. La famille Mason voulait aussi protéger ma mère qui s'était retrouvée toute seule. Enfin pas trop longtemps car elle s'est remariée avec un moldu.

Un court silence suivit la déclaration d'Eddie.

\- Et Exane y travaille déjà ? S'étrangla Ron alors que Zach se servait en tomates.

\- Nan... Elle est trop jeune pour ça, pouffa Susan.

\- Mais elle est peut-être déjà entraînée, lâcha Padma d'un ton songeur. Toutes les familles nobles et influentes de la société sorcières éduquent leurs rejetons pour qu'il prennent le relais. Ma famille fait la balance diplomatique entre les clans d'Inde et du Pakistan avec le Royaume uni. C'est pour cela qu'on part en vacances une fois par an là-bas.

\- La justice pour toi Susan, comprit Hermione... et toi Neville ?

Le gryffondor soupira.

« - Auror de père en fils, et de mère en fille. Je suis d'une des familles les plus pures sur des générations et on est des gryffondors depuis presque toujours.

\- Bonjour la pression, commenta Ron...

Neville soupira pour seule réponse.

\- Les Weasley ? Demanda Hermione

\- Autrefois on versait dans la régulation des créatures magiques, sourit Ron, enfin d'après papi Sept. Les Weasley ont mis en place les pactes de non-aggression.

\- Et les Prewett aussi sont influents. Peut-être que tu vas prendre le relais, dit Zach qui coupait sa viande avec flegme.  
\- Non merci, renifla Ron. C'est trop de responsabilité, et le bal des 28 était bien assez.

\- Enfin bref, pourquoi ces passages secrets ? Dit Harry qui voyait que la conversation commençait à miner le moral du groupe.

\- Pour prendre la poudre d'escampette pardi ! Sourit Eddie.

\- Non, gronda Hermione.

-...Et y'en a un qui relie les quartiers des Gryff à ceux des Serpis, continua Eddie en ignorant royalement Hermione et Susan.

La salle secrète sera aussi notre QG. Vous aurez remarqué qu'elle est à égale distance de nos quartiers respectifs et qu'un passage secret permet d'accéder de celle-ci à un autre qui remonte vers la salle des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles. Et ça, c'est bien fait !

\- C'est génial, s'écria Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Nous pourrons mettre au point des plans diaboliques sans risquer de nous faire prendre ! Rit Eddie avec ironie.

\- Je vais vous dénoncer, faillit hurler Zach.

\- Smith, fait ça et je te balance dans le lac Noir, gronda Susan. Eddie c'est formidable.

\- Les gens ne nous ont déjà pas à la bonne, se lamenta Neville

\- ça ne va pas nous empêcher de vivre, gronda Eddie. Et pour les crétins qui ont osé signer cette pétition, il vont payer, je vous le dit.

\- Mets Malefoy en priorité dit Harry d'un ton sombre. Il a été imbuvable pendant tout le cours de potions.

\- Oh... Mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour sa majesté, sourit Eddie effrayant.

La semaine continua sans grands incidents. Susan avait suggéré au groupe de faire profil bas jusqu'à que les humeurs des autres élèves se soient calmées. Eddie prit cela très bien en arguant que cela allait lui donner du temps pour mettre au point sa sanglante vengeance. Zacharias Smith semblait finalement très bien dans le groupe, alors que Justin s'était bien éloigné ce qui avait un peu attristé Susan et Ron qui étaient amis avec lui en premier. Smith se révéla un bon camarade. Sa mauvaise humeur et son humour sardonique faisait parfois mouche et rire le groupe malgré eux. Le Poufsouffle semblait vouloir rompre avec son coté trop sérieux mais contrebalançait la folie du fantasque Eddie Carmichael.

Le weekend arriva finalement. Les élèves s'étaient habillés de vêtements moldus sauf Zacharias et Neville qui portaient des robes de sorcier neutres. Ils se rejoignirent au petit-déjeuner, Eddie son bonnet vissé sur sa chevelure blonde était déjà assis conversant avec un gamin qui brandissait un appareil photo.

« - Ce serait formidable, Colin, s'exclamait Eddie. Je te laisse faire ! Tiens moi au courant.

Le photographe Colin Crivey salua rougissant sous les flatteries du Serdaigle et s'en alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondors à sa table. Il salua Harry qui lui sourit légèrement.

« - Pourquoi tu parles au photographe fou ? Demanda Zach en s'asseyant à coté d'Eddie qui ouvrit son courrier fraichement envoyé.

\- Phase un de mon plan génial.

\- Ne me dis rien, ordonna Hermione, je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Vous le saurez au moment propice, ne vous en faites pas. Où est Padma ?

\- Elle est partie réveiller Su, répondit Hermione en se servant en céréales. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se perde en nous cherchant plus tard. Céréales ?

Elle en proposait à Harry, qui accepta de bon cœur avant de se verser du cacao. Sa chouette Hedwige atterrit alors sur la table, une lette attachée à sa patte. Susan remarqua la missive.

\- Ma tante ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui raconter la première semaine, et la remercier encore.

\- De la beuglante ? Marmonna Ron qui gardait un souvenir impérissable de son engueulade de début de semaine.

Harry grimaça comme tous les autres Tricolores mais ouvrit la missive. Il la lut rapidement et sourit largement à mesure que la lecture avançait.

« - Alors ? Le pressa Susan

\- Alors ta tante vient de convoquer Dumbledore et les Dursley pour une renonciation de droits parentaux. Je vais aller vivre chez toi en attendant que la décision du Magenmagot soit prononcée.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, gronda Eddie le regard soudainement sombre.

Tout le monde approuva d'un mouvement de tête unanime. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs comme Susan. Le professeur Dumbledore avait encore son sourire éternel aux lèvres mais un éclat froid était apparu dans ses yeux... Les deux élèves revinrent au petit-déjeuner quand le jeune Su Li et Padma entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Comme convenu, la bande (y compris Zacharias) suivit Eddie dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest. Ils passèrent une allée de statues de chevaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme tableau représentant un banquet mais sans convives. Eddie y frappa trois fois distinctement. Le tableau s'ouvrit alors et laissa place à une salle de taille moyenne avec une table rectangulaire comme celle de la nature morte. Elle était au centre de l'antre entourée de six chaises. Il y avait trois gros fauteuils sur le coté droit devant une cheminée éteinte. Une bibliothèque avec trois ou quatre livres solitaires, des tentures représentant les maisons sur les murs. Le plafond était une grande baie vitrée avec l'illusion d'une ouverture sur le ciel. Bouche bée, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« - Mais... c'est fou ! S'exclama Susan

\- C'était une salle neutre pour les préfets d'après Exane. Mais elle a été oubliée depuis qu'une salle de classe leur a été cédée dans les années soixante pour leurs réunions, expliqua Eddie.

\- C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Ron.

\- Il faudra faire du ménage, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils en découvrant la large couche de poussière sur un divan.

\- Et aménager à notre goût aussi, sourit Harry.

\- On pourrait virer la table, songea Zacharias pour mettre deux bureaux plus petits en face de la bibliothèque. Et puis...

\- Tu t'improvises décorateur d'intérieur Zacky ? se moqua Eddie en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

\- La ferme. Je ne fais que révéler le potentiel de cet endroit!

\- Une peinture, souffla Su. Ma sœur pourrait...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est artiste, se souvint Susan.

Su s'approcha du mur où la tenture de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient accrochées. Il tendit ses bras assez concentré. Zacharias roula les yeux. Ron arracha sans état d'âme la tenture des Serpentards.

« - En tout cas, nous avons enfin notre QG !

\- Trois coups à la porte me semble pas vraiment sécurisé, renifla Zacharias.

\- Une idée, Zacky-arias... se rattrapa Susan sous les gros yeux du Smith.

\- On devra blinder la porte, sinon tout le monde va y entrer comme dans un moulin !

\- Une rune de protection, réfléchit Hermione, plus un sortilège pour être sûr. Au moins un mot de passe.

\- On s'en occupe, dit Padma d'une voix calme. Su, Hermione, Eddie et moi on blindera... Les poufsouffles...

\- On ramène de quoi meubler. On fera passer le message de récup. Les frères Morris nous aideront, j'imagine, sourit Ron.

\- Fais en sorte que personne d'autre ne soit au courant outre nous, déclara Susan. Ce serait embêtant que Malefoy débarque avec Rogue.

La bande (surtout Harry et Ron) grondèrent en choeur.

\- ça n'arrivera pas, marmonna Harry.

\- Je ramènerais des plantes pour oxygéner, sourit Neville.

\- On fera une liste de livres. Il nous faudra un kit complet de potions etc. commença à dire Eddie alors qu'Hermione avait sorti un bloc-notes pour noter la liste demandée.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Il faut des munitions pour faire de sales coups, Potter, ricana Eddie.

\- Merlin, soupira Susan sans s'empêcher de sourire.»

* * *

 **Liste faite par Hermione Jean Granger :**

 _\- Un chaudron en étain taille 2_

 _\- Une boîte de fioles_

 _\- Un arroseur_

 _\- Quatre pots en argile de taille moyenne_

 _\- De l'engrais Superpouss_

 _\- Du parchemin_

 _\- Plumes et encre_

 _\- Une copie de tous les manuels de cours de toutes les années._

 _\- Du Clean (à piquer à Rusard)_

 _\- Deux bureaux_

 _\- Des punaises._

 _\- Pack de base de Zonko (boules puantes, superglue, masse gluante, Bonbons à hoquets)_

 _\- 25 Bombabouses_

 _\- Feux d'artifice de Docteur Flibuste de taille 3 + pétards mouillés bleu, rouge et jaune._

 _\- 5 Boule à fumée._

 _\- Des verres_

 _\- Une bouilloire_

 _\- Un service à thé._

 _\- Peinture fluorescente, noire, rouge, bleue toutes les couleurs_

 _\- Dix pistolets à eau (Note à soi même : Dissuader Eddie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.)_

 _\- Tissu/vieux draps_

 _\- Graveur à Rune (Demander des conseils au professeur Babbling)_

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent alors et le groupe comme promis entre cours et devoirs réunirent la plupart de leur cargaison. Eddie étant en troisième année, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard pour acheter des bonbons, mais aussi les moyens pour sa vengeance tant convoitée.

Mais ce week end là, alors qu'Eddie était parti en compagnie de ses amis de promo au village sorcier, Su et Padma avaient commencé à graver les runes de protection sur les murs de la salle secrète dans le calme. Ron, Susan et Zacharias passaient leur essais de Quidditch et Harry avec Hermione avaient décidé de les encourager alors que Neville aidait le professeur Chourave dans les serres.

Le jeune chinois s'était avéré étonnement loquace sur le sujet et avait même rajouté des runes chinoises presque impossible à décrypter. Selon lui même Dumbledore ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit.

« - j'ai utilisé un mélange entre des Kanjis japonais et les lettres de noblesses. Ce sont les runes originelles chinoises et seules les familles nobles de mon pays les connaissent, expliqua-t-il d'un air concentré en finissant une séquence.

\- Tu pourrais me les apprendre ? Demanda Padma avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Su secoua la tête.

\- Il faut tout une vie pour juste connaître une dizaine d'originelles. C'est difficile quand on ne comprend pas le chinois. Il faudrait refaire toute ton éducation.

Le regard déçu de Padma fit sourire le Serdaigle.

« - Je t'en donnerais une ou deux."

Padma ravie épousseta la jupe et se releva.

La salle avait déjà bien évoluée. Ils avaient tous nettoyé la salle qui était propre comme un sou neuf. Harry s'était avéré étrangement bon en tâches ménagères, puis le groupe comprit pourquoi. Eddie en marmonna une malédiction dirigée vers les Dursley. Zacharias avait réaménagé la salle trouvant la meilleure position des meubles pour avoir un maximum de place. Hermione avait bien ordonné le coin labo de Potions et la bibliothèque était remplie à craquer divisée d'une part des livres qui leur appartenaient, et d'autre part les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. La longue table qui prenait de la place, avait été divisée en deux bureaux grâce aux outils des frères Morris et poussés en arrière. Une petite table de salon et un service à thé trônait au milieu de fauteuils et poufs récupérés dans une ancienne salle de cours. La bouilloire sifflait dans l'âtre flamboyant de la cheminée. C'était maintenant leur chez-eux.

Padma et Su s'échangèrent un sourire et sortirent de leur QG.

* * *

« - Il a dit QUOI ? S'écria Eddie révolté.

\- Tu as bien entendu, ronchonna Ron avec une voix si basses qu'elle donna des frissons à Susan.

Le groupe était au dîner à la table des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient aussi présents, tous complètement révoltés.

Lors des essais de Quidditch des Poufsouffles, l'équipe sous l'impulsion de Dubois était venue pour jauger la concurrence... comme les Serpentard. Alors que Ron, Susan et Zacharias volait sur leurs balais, les Serpentard menés par Malefoy les pourrissait par des commentaires malavisés. Tout s'envenima quand Hermione demanda au prince des Serpentards de baisser d'un ton et que celui-ci lui balança l'insulte interdite à la figure. Le silence s'était fait dans le stade. Même les Poufsouffles avaient arrêté de voler. Harry voulut balancer un sort à Malefoy mais un Serpentard fut plus rapide et l'envoya exécuter un vol plané dans les gradins. Ce fut une terrible bataille. L'équipe des Gryffondors sous les cris de leur capitaine qui leur conjurait d'arrêter partit vent-debout pour faire la peau des Serpents. Mais même Dubois laissa tomber sa dignité quand Flint lui décocha un sort de Furonculus à la figure. Ron descendit de son balai en hurlant pour aider ses amis comme Zacharias et la terrible Susan Bones qui arriva à hauteur de Malefoy et lui balança une claque.

Tout pris fin quand Rogue débarqua, et que les Gryffondors perdirent 50 points chacun car Harry avait décoché le premier sort.

La maison rouge et or était extrêmement en colère, notamment par la voix éraillée de Percy Weasley qui hurla contre Olivier en salle commune. Mais quand les raisons furent énoncées... Jamais l'animosité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avait atteint pareille hauteur.

Bref Eddie était dégouté. Pour les Gryffondors mais surtout pour Hermione qui préférait rester isolée dans le QG en compagnie de Padma.

« - Quel fumier, lâcha le Serdaigle.

\- J'ai pas mieux, gronda Neville.

Eddie releva sa tête et vit Malefoy qui souriait vainqueur, cela le mis hors de lui.

« - ça suffit. Je voulais avoir encore un mois de préparation pour être sûr de mon coup mais cette fois... Il va payer.

Harry arrêta de manger comme Ron. Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune Carmichael qui avait le feu de la destruction et du chaos brillant dans ses yeux. Les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient tout entendu se penchèrent vers Eddie.

« - Tu sais...

\- A quel point...

\- Nous louons ton génie...

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Demandèrent-ils en choeur.

Eddie leur sourit machiavélique.

\- J'ai besoin de bras, d'esprits et d'un énorme grain de folie. Qui est avec moi ?

\- Eddie non, gronda Susan

\- Eddie oui, lâcha Ron d'un air sauvage.

\- RON ! S'écria presque la Bones. On risque de se faire renvoyer ! On est sensés faire profil bas ! On a fait péter le Poudlard Express je te rappelle !

\- Hermione mérite une vengeance. Et Neville. Et tous les mômes que Malfoy a insulté, Susan, dit Harry d'un air très calme.

Susan se laissa aller au désespoir. Elle n'avait aucune chance de les convaincre. Il fallait alors limiter les dégâts.

« - J'abandonne, siffla-t-elle.

\- T'inquiètes Susan. Mon plan est parfait, se vanta Eddie. J'ai même un nom pour ça.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Fred, Georges, Neville, Harry et Ron.

\- Opération Fils à Papa. »


End file.
